Childhood Curiosity
by pua lahi lahi
Summary: (Rating for mild swearing ONLY!) Growing up in Rivendell amongst the Elves, what else could curiousity get young Estel into but trouble! Of course, he'll need a little help from the twins!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Heyheyhey everyone! For those of you who know me from my Inuyasha Fics, I'm Pua Lahi Lahi. Estel fics are what got me into fanfiction.net and The Lord of The Rings in the first place, so I really feel humbled to be joining the ranks of Estel writers. Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the fun times to my friend, LE, by the way! See ya!

  


Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't have the privilege of owning LOTR. But I thank god every day that someone does! 

  


Quickie: All speech is in elvish, unless indicated otherwise.

  


Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 1: Secret midnight lessons 

  
  


The skies seemed drowsy as the lazy, pastel blue of the heavens began to fall slowly into what would later promise to be a vibrantly beautiful sunset. As the fading yellow sun cast it's light upon the ivory carved buildings of Rivendell, the valley of the elves seemed at peace. At least, all of the elves did. Sitting in a room with a grand window facing the sunset, a young boy could be seen staring absentmindedly into space with a slight frown across his young features. Though his eyes seemed vacant, the nervous fidgeting of Estel's hands gave some insight into the turmoil his mind was in. His small form took up little of the large, down feather bed that he was sitting on as he was only a boy of six. Estel's youthful features included a sinewy , but short body that was currently clothed in a dirty, sweat-soaked tunic. His grimy hands held the stature of his age, but the marks and scars of a warrior as they restlessly twisted within his bed sheets. The roundness of his face was somewhat faded, and now tanned and tired looking from his day's training. His ebony dark eyes glittered, burning with nerve and will that seemed unfit for a child of six. To top all of it off, an unruly mop of black, unwashed hair hung shaggily from his head. In Estel's mind, he replaying the events of his day thus far, and fighting the strong urge to cry. As he shifted his position slightly, the scream of protest from his aching muscles broke his thoughts and caused him to narrow his eyes slightly. Glorfindel, the elven lord who was his teacher in the ways of weapons and fighting, had worked him particularly hard in today's training. It was so unfair, why did Glorfindel still treat him like a child! Estel wondered angrily, turning back to his thoughts. Letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips, Estel fought back the unwanted tears blurring his vision to stand gingerly, and swing his small legs down to the warm stone floors of his room. As he padded silently to his carved wooden dresser, Estel's mind once again flew to the angering memory of his training earlier that day......... 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Panting slightly, Estel strained his eyes against the brilliant sunlight that was streaming through the leafy tree tops. As birds chirped happily about him, he tried to block out their cheery songs to focus on what he was listening for. Allowing his vision to swim out of focus, Estel struggled to shut down everything else within him. ( Which was no easy feat for a seven year old.. ) And then, he heard it. It was the sound of a slow, carefully silenced breathing. As it became clearer and louder to him, it even seemed to strangely drown out the forest noises around Estel. I've found Him! He thought happily, starting forward to find the cleverly hidden elven lord Glorfindel, who was currently training him on stealth and tracking. Though they had been training hard from almost sunup this morning, Estel could still feel excitement coarse through him as he followed the breathing to his target. He had never before found Glorfindel in this stealth exercise, and the thought of finally reaching his goal was enough to banish his tiredness. Until he saw caught sight of what was hanging overhead, of course. Passing underneath a large tree, Estel froze as the smell of freshly ripened apples reached his nose. Looking up, he quite forgot about his goal as he stared hungrily at the shining red orbs that hung out of his reach. 

  


Wincing at the loud growl of protest that rippled across his stomach, Estel took a quick survey about him just to make sure Glorfindel wasn't watching. Seeing that the elven lord was no where in sight, Estel cautiously approached the tree trunk next to him. I've never climbed a tree before, he thought gingerly as he frowned at the smooth bark before. But I suppose now is as good a time as ever to try, he mused silently, taking a step forward. Placing one foot onto a large knot that protruded to his right, Estel prepared to hoist himself into the tree. Unluckily, at that very moment, a light, musical voice cut boldly into the air. "Estel, what do you think you are doing?" Came Glorfindel's voice. Feeling himself turn cold, Estel lowered his hands and foot to turn reluctantly to the stern lord that he was sure to find behind him. I'm in for it now, he thought with a mental gulp. Sure enough, directly behind him he came face to face with the fair Glorfindel, who's bright blue eyes were currently narrowed in slight irritation. Hitching what he hoped was an innocent smile onto his face, Estel timidly pointed above him. "I was hungry........and those apples looked so good that I was going to ...........climb up and get one." He finished sheepishly. Watching Glorfindel intently, Estel followed his blue eyes as they flicked upwards, and then swiftly back down to Estel's face. 

  


With a stern sigh, Glorfindel began a "small" lecture to Estel about how he should focus on the task designated, and not let distractions hinder him. Estel himself sighed, letting his smile fade as the scent of the ripe fruits above tortured his senses. After ten minutes of Glorfindel's lecture, the elf seemed to slow down to look harshly at Estel's vacant eyes that were focused on the ground. "Estel!" Glorfindel snapped. Whipping his head up, he quickly fixed another innocent expression on his face before saying "I was listening!" Glorfindel sighed again, and continued speaking. "As I was saying, Estel, you are simply too young to learn how to climb Imladres' mighty trees with respect yet." With that, Estel's eyes went wide as the statement rang in his mind. "I am not to young!" He protested immediately. "Elledan and Elrohir were only six when they learned!" 

  


Glorfindel watched the child with growing impatience. " Yes, however, they are elves, and their bodies were not as fragile as yours' is right now, young mortal." He said gently, adding quickly, " just as well, Lord Elrond does not wish for you to learn the skill of climbing trees until you are at least eight." Feeling the injustice of the entire situation well up within him, Estel could feel the prickling of tears beginning in his eyes. "But I am nearly six and a half!" He cried. "And I...." Glorfindel held up a hand to stem Estel's words, speaking sternly to end the matter. " It is not my place to ignore your father's orders, Estel, nor yours. This discussion is over, as well as our training for the day. You may return to your room to wash before dinner." 

  


Feeling as though he might explode, Estel let out a shaky sob as the tears began to run down his face. Turning on a heel, he ran with all his might towards Imladres.. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Pulling his dresser drawer shut, he felt the same injustice well up within him again. Gripping onto the black tunic in his hands, Estel sniffed and plopped back down onto his bed, feeling himself sink lightly into the silk sheets and squishy feather mattress. Fighting the tears that were blurring his vision, he finally let out a shaky sob. "It's just not fair!" He exclaimed to the empty room. 

  


"What's not fair, now?"

  


Jumping in surprise, Estel quickly began trying to dry his eyes against his dirty tunic sleeve as he searched for the source of the laughing voice. Focusing his slightly swimming vision, Estel watched as two elves hung themselves upsidown from outside Estel's room to look inside. With their long, dark brown hair hanging wildly and their equally dark eyes shining with amusement and concern, Elledan and Elrohir hung easily from Estel's window to watch the young human. Taking in a shaky breath, Estel spoke uncertainly at first. " Elledan, Elrohir.......I didn't s-see you there." He said meekly, suddenly very aware of his still streaming eyes. With a joyful laugh, the two elves swung themselves down and forward into the room with fluid grace. " We know, but we've been hanging there for about five minutes now." Elledan said happily, smoothing out his tunic. "Yes, you're supposed to be the tracker here, Estel!" Added Elrohir with a laugh. "You're slipping, little one!" Despite his mood, Estel couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. "I am not! I was just distracted!" He argued. " And I'm not little anymore! I'm nearly SEVEN!" Estel added with emphasis. The twins of Elrond exchanged amused glances before walking forward to sit side by side with the young human.

  


Lightly sitting upon the bed, Elledan looked down at his young human brother who was sitting silently next to him, his eyes still slightly puffy and red. He couldn't help but smile even bigger. For all of his strength, Estel was still just a young child. "So what's making you so upset, Estel? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, still watching the child's face intently. 

  


Estel stayed silent for a minute, before taking in a shaky breath. Without pause, he launched into the fastest story that either of the twins had ever heard. He seemed about to burst at the seams as he flew through his tale that seemed to involve something about a tree, and Lord Glorfindel. "And I'm not to young to climb that tree! I'm really not!" Finished Estel, finally drawing in a breath. 

  


For Elrohir, it took little more than two seconds to burst into laughter, followed closely by his twin. They fell back onto the bed, shaking in mirth, much to the dismay of Estel. " It's not funny, guys!" He accused angrily. Watching them with rising impatience, Estel leapt off the bed and repeated, " It's NOT funny!" He turned on his heel, and began to march away to his bath chambers while sniffling. How could his own brothers laugh at him?!

  


" Wait Estel!" Rang out Elrohir's still laughing voice. Continuing to march angrily towards the door to his left Estel called out irritably, "Why?" "Because!" Said Elledan, finally coming slowly out of his laughter, " We wish to help you!" 

  


Hardly daring to believe what he had just heard, Estel turned as quick as he dared to face the red face twins. They were grinning largely, with eyes that shone with mischief. He stood fo r a moment, staring at them in disbelief. "You.....want to help me?" He said quietly. These were his brothers, the mighty elven warriors that hunted down orcs and goblins in their spare time! That advised and aided Ada on matters of great importance! Surely, they didn't have time for Estel's troubles........did they? "How?" He asked, walking quickly to sit back down onto his bed. The twins turned to face him, looking at one another with shining eyes. "Because, like you, we were never of the mind to take such things laying down." Elledan said first. "And we still aren't." His twin added quickly.

  


"But how does this help me?" Estel said, feeling still a bit confused. The twins seemed to grin even more. With a light spring, Elrohir leapt off the bed to put his hands on his hips and stare at Estel with mock seriousness. "We do not agree with Ada's thinking in this matter," He said carefully. "Besides, you're getting to be HUGE! You should be able to climb Rivendell's trees easily!" Darting forward playfully, the elf closed his arms about Estel, and slung him over his shoulder easily. The twins began to laugh loudly as Estel let out a squeal of protest.

  


Squirming and giggling in his brother's grasp, Estel began trying to wriggle out furiously. Elrohir laughed even harder at this, and began to prance about the room very un-elvishly with Estel still over his shoulder. After a few more moments of this, Elrohir deposited the still giggling human on the bed again and sat down on the bed as well. 

  


Clearing his throat seriously, Elledan caught Estel's attention immediately. "Now listen Estel," He said quietly. "We shall teach you how to climb trees if you wish it." "When?" Estel questioned excitedly in the same whispered tone. "Tonight, after the moon has risen, wait up for us, and we shall come get you." Elledan whispered, shooting a meaningful look to his twin, who nodded. "Really?" Estel said, letting his disbelief sink into his voice. "Yes, but you must never speak of this. Especially not to Ada, Lord Glorfindel, or Lord Erestor." Elledan answered importantly. "Yes, especially not Lord Erestor!" Elrohir said with a quiet laugh.

  


As the three grinned, Elledan reminded Estel again, and then stood to leave. "We must also get ready for dinner," He explained. As they left, Elrohir added casually, "Oh, Estel, you might want to bathe. You know how Ada hates it when you do not after training." 

  


Throwing a pillow at the retreating elf, Estel snatched up his forgotten clean tunic off the floor. Feeling happy enough to burst, he headed off to his bathroom with a huge smile spread across his young features. Stepping into his spacious wash room, a sudden thought struck Estel. He began to frown slightly, biting his lip nervously. Ada was a very powerful elven lord, and could easily tell when people were lying to him. What if he couldn't keep this secret during dinner!

  
  
  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Author's note: Well, that's the first chapter on my very first Estel fic! There will be more to come, rest assured! Please, click that little review button below and tell me what you thought. I'm open to comments and critisizim! Please, though, no flames! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all again soon in the next chapter! With even more mayhem from Estel and the twins! Bye!


	2. Dinner With Elves

Author's Note: Heyheyhey everyone! Here we go with chapter two! Thanks a lot to everyone who read my last chapter, and I really hope that you like this chapter as well!

  


Disclaimer: Nope, I really don't own LOTR!!

  
  


Quickie: I forgot to mention that this fic is taking place at about the ending of summer. Plus, Estel and the twins have a habit of calling each other nicknames, such as 'Dan and 'Ro for the twins.

  
  
  


Childhood Curiosity 

Ch.2: Dinner with Elves 

  
  


Padding silently down one of the light, airy halls of Imladres, Estel tried to make himself as discreet as possible. Frowning slightly in concentration, he let his feet fall lightly upon the Ivory stone. Masking his steps had been just one of the stealth techniques he had been learning lately, and though he wasn't very good at it yet, he thought he might practice it before tonight. Letting a smile replace his concentrated frown, the thought of his tree climbing lessons floated across his mind once more. He still could hardly believe it! 

  


Looking up as light footsteps approached him rapidly, he wiped the smile from his face in an instant and replaced it with an innocent expression. It was just a healer elf, her robes of immaculate white velvet swishing about her like falling snow. She smiled as she passed Estel, whispering a hurried greeting to him. He smiled back, but mentally chided himself as she passed out of sight. I've got to be more careful, He thought angrily. I don't want to get Elledan and Elrohir in trouble! Shaking his head, he began to make his way again to the dining room so as not to be late to dinner. 

  


~_~_~_~_~_~

  


Though he had taken a quick bath, and washed his face and hands, Estel still felt slightly self conscious as he entered the dining hall full of merry elves with a bow. It was an very large, open room indeed. With one side opening up to a magnificant balcony that hung just above the finest of Imaldres' gardens, the scent of the blooming daffodils and roses waving gently below in the warm evening breeze wafting pleasantly up into the hall. Intricate carvings and paintings shone upon every wall, inlaid with the finest of precious jewels that glimmered gently in the rays of the setting sun. The candles above were already lit in the finely inlaid wooden chandeliers, giving the entire room a soft, warm glow. Hurrying to his seat up near the head of the table, Estel's eyes traveled these familiar surroundings of the summer dining hall quickly before coming to rest upon Elledan and Elrohir who were already sitting at the table. They both grinned at him knowingly, and gave him the tiniest of winks before continuing their meals. 

  


Finding his empty seat right next to Ada at the head of the table, Estel pulled himself into the large chair with a tug. Not even daring to look up at his Ada, who was currently in deep conversation with Lord Erestor about the troubles in Mirkwood, Estel turned his attention to the sumptuous meal that was laid before him on the long, oaken table. Though the meals before him looked very light and pretty, Estel wrinkled his nose in distaste as he selected ingrediants in each dish that he did not like. "Yuck," he whispered to himself quietly. "Estel?" 

  


Turning at the sound of his name, Estel found the eyes of his Foster father, Lord Elrond upon him. Lord Elrond was a very fair elf indeed, with dark hair, and dark eyes that gleamed with the knowledge of a healer, and the intensity of a warrior. His ageless face held no wrinkles that would show his thousands of years of life upon the earth, but only smooth tan skin. With rich robes falling about him and a silver circlet upon his brow, he looked regal indeed. Yet his voice held nothing but compassion for his youngest son. 

  


"You came in late, is everything alright?" He said gently, fixing Estel's childish eyes with his own. Nodding silently, Estel only briefly glanced up at his Ada's stern face, not trusting himself fully to meet the Elven lords' eyes. Besides, his stomach had been rumbling uncomfortably for quite some time now. Estel gazed about him, still wrinkling his nose at most of the food before him, when all of the sudden, something large and steaming was placed on the delicate glass plate before him. Looking up in surprise, Estel watched as his Ada smiled fondly at the new loaf of steaming bread upon Estel's plate. "You have not been eating as much as I would like lately Estel," Elrond said in a fatherly manner, "So I asked our cooks to prepare this for you." The light aroma of sweetened bread floated tantalizingly up to Estel, who beamed at his foster father and said a hurried thanks before tearing into his meal.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


As the warm evening breeze played about the dining room, the elves' merry conversations had now dropped to a dull murmur. The stars outside were just beginning to show, like tiny defiant pricks of light against the slowly darkening sky. Estel, who had finished what he wanted of his meal long ago, sat restlessly in his chair, his mind not heeding any of the boring conversation about him as he continued to think eagerly of the night to come. Resting his head in his hands, he shifted again in the chair, his already sore muscles becoming increasingly stiff. He was so distracted that it took several calls from Elrond before Estel realized that he was being spoken to. Whipping his head up in surprise, Estel's eyes swept the table of fair faced elves to find that most of them were staring at him with worried looks upon their eternally young faces. Feeling an embarrassed flush creep into his cheeks, he looked up warily at Elrond before answering, "Yes Ada?" 

  


Raising his eyebrows slightly, Elrond spoke lightly to his foster son. "Glorfindel tells me that you had an argument during your training this afternoon." 

  


Estel felt a prickle of anger at these words, and quickly looked around to send Glorfindel an angry look. The battle hardened elf looked slightly upset at the look the child shot him, feeling his own affection for Estel well up within his chest. "It was!..." Began Estel angrily, fully intending to relay the unfairness of the situation to his Ada, before stopping himself mid sentence. His mind began to race as thoughts of the twins' warning of discretion whirled about in his head. Looking up quickly, he found his Ada's face growing even more creased, and the elves about the table looking expectantly at him. Letting the words tumble out of his mouth before thinking further, he heard himself say, "Nothing Ada, Nothing."

  


Putting on his best smile, he waited anxiously with butterflies in his stomach. "Are you sure you're alright Estel?" Elrond questioned gently, " Glorfindel tells me that you were quite upset about not being able to climb trees yet."

  


Estel smiled furthur, feeling quite adventurous as he got away with his act. "Yes Ada, I'm fine!" He said brightly. Watching his foster father carefully, Estel watched Elrond raise his eyebrows and close his eyes, shake his head slightly, and say "I am glad, my son." Estel nodded eagerly, but fell still at Elrond's next statement.

  


"Yet the hour grows late, and I think that it is time for you to be off to bed." Arguing back immediately, Estel cried, "But Ada! I want to hear the choir in the Hall of Fire! I'm not tired, I'll be good I swear!" 

  


Elrond shook his head yet again, watching his foster son ramble on as children often do. "Nay Estel, I do not wish you to stay up so late, because come morn, you will be very cross and sleepy." 

  


Feeling embarrassed again as all the elves smiled lovingly at him, Estel began to protest once more before Elrond held up a hand to silence him. Slumping his small shoulders in defeat, Estel murmured a quiet, "yes Ada." Standing stiffly to walk back to his room, Estel cast one last look at his father, Estel looked out into the entryway of the dining room, and finding it rather dark, he froze. The Elves had begun talking amongst themselves once more, their lyrical voices filling the night air, and no one took notice of little Estel who was frozen in the doorway of the Dining hall. Looking hopelessly into the dark halls, Estel could not bog down the prickle of fear that was working it's way into his heart. I should not be afraid of the dark, he told himself in a would be stern voice. Yet still he could not muster himself to move into the darkness. 

  


The feel of a large hand upon Estel's shoulder made him jump as he looked away from the dark eternity before him and up into the smiling face of his Ada. He had not felt Elrond come up behind him, but was slightly relieved as his Ada took his small hand in his much larger, warmer hands. "Come Estel, I shall tuck you in if you wish." He said with a gentle smile. As they strode into the darkness, Estel could only make out vague shapes of murals upon the walls. "I wasn't scared Ada." Estel whispered quietly, shifting slightly closer to Elrond's swishing velvet robes. 

  


Hearing his foster son's quiet statement, Elrond couldn't stop the smile that flooded across his face. He did feel slightly guilty for not letting Estel stay up, so he spoke softly back to the young child in the darkness. " I know, and I am sorry that you may not stay up late yet Estel. Perhaps when you are a little older." Turning a corner, Elrond's sharp elven eyes saw easily through the darkness, yet he made a mental note all the same to have torches placed in the halls for Estels' sake. Hearing the child make a small noise in reply, Elrond glanced briefly down at the boy. "How much older, Ada?" Estel asked tentatively.

  


Finding his smile broadening, Elrond turned again down the hall with Estel's room, and said, "Maybe next year my son. But how about tomorrow I take you to the Halls of Healing with me, and let you help me?" Perhaps this would cheer up the child, he thought hopefully.

  


As Estel stepped into his room, he nodded excitedly, saying "Yes Ada, I would love to!"

  


It was only a few moments later that Estel had changed into his soft sleep tunic and pants, and was under the covers of his bed. He was careful to lay out his day clothes on his night-stand, he would need them later. Elrond tucked him in gently, saying that he loved the small boy, and then excusing himself from the room. Estel watched him go, feeling wide awake. His Ada had just made him a promise to go into the Halls of Healing tomorrow! I never get to go in there, he thought excitedly. His Ada was so kind to him, he felt guilty for lying to him. Yet as thoughts of the twins teaching him secretly later drifted into his mind, he corrected himself. Well, I almost do.........

  


**~*~*~~*~**~*~~

  


Hours seemed to have passed since Elrond had left the room, and twilight was in full swing outside in the night sky. The lands of Imladres were now bathed in the glow of the silvery moonlight, and the trees were singing softly in their own way as a gentle breeze swept through them. Little Estel sat up against the backboard of his bed, trying and failing to stay awake until the twins came. His body was growing heavier by the minute, and his eyes felt as though thousands of pounds were set upon them. Struggling to stay conscious, Estel told himself sternly, "I'm not sleepy." He could vaguely hear the trees outside his window, rustling and dancing within the wind, but it was growing ever more distant. For what felt like the thousandth time, Estel thought wearily, Where are 'Dan and 'Ro? Still fighting the battle to stay awake, he could feel himself losing. As the world began to go blank, Estel's head drooped onto his chest, and his eyes finally closed.

  


What felt like and eternity later, Estel's sleep ridden mind jolted him painfully awake as a hand closed tightly over his mouth. His eyes flew open, stars dancing in his line of vision as he struggled against his captor. Looking about frantically, he locked eyes with another set of dark, kindly brown orbs and a youthful face. It was Elrohir. Finally calming down, Estel felt his heart thumping wildly as he realized that Elledan was holding him still. Elrohir leaned in close to his face, and whispered quieter than the wind, " Be still! Come and get dressed quickly little brother, it is time for your lessons."

  
  
  


Author's Note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, Please leave me a review! Anything is acceptable and very much appreciated, except flames. Please don't waste time sending them to me, they only make me cry! * gets teary-eyed* Anyway, next chapter, midnight lessons, and the halls of healing! Thanks, and have a grand day! Bye!


	3. Midnight Lessons and Early Mornings

Author's note: Heyheyhey everyone! I'm back and ready for more, so here's the next chappie! And you know, I just realized that my mental image of the twins is a pair or really hot brunette guys? Is that sad or what? Oh well, Hope you like the chapter!

  


Disclaimer: Man, do I have to say it again? * Sighs....* I don't own LOTR.

  


Quickie: Uh.........I guess I don't have anything to say! Heh heh, why did I even bother typing this section?

  
  


Childhood Curiosity 

Ch. 3: Midnight Lessons and Early Mornings

  
  


The twins watched Estel padding swiftly about his room, exchanging amused glances with one another every now and then. The human had a very comical air about him indeed as he stumbled this way and that in the darkness, his tunic twisted and wrinkled and his pants hanging loosely from his skinny waist. He had already tripped several times, giving a small 'oof! each time. Leaning over to his twin, Elledan's keen elven eyes still followed his foster brothers' progress as he whispered in a low tone. "Do you think that we should help him, 'Ro?" Elrohir smiled with a muffled laugh, and shook his head. " He is almost done any way, besides, he is doing quite fine on his own." 

  


Estel had finally tugged his boots into place, and then stood up beaming at the twins through the darkness, even though he couldn't see them very well. "I'm ready!" He whispered feverently. The twins stood noiselessly from their seats upon Estel's mussed bed, and nodded silently with grins of their own upon their faces. "Come on then, little one." Elledan said, bending down and swiftly scooping Estel into his arms. "It is time to fly." 

  


_~_~_~_~_~_~

  


Flying was indeed what the trees seemed to do as Estel watched the trees of Imladres' forest rush by quickly, the whole forest turning into a blur of darkish green and brown. He was hanging piggy-back style from Elledan as the twins sprinted swiftly and silently sprinted through the forest. They seemed to know where they were going, but Estel wondered vaguely how anyone could see where they were going in here. It was so dark, that Estel himself could barely see anything that was not illuminated by the soft rays of moonlight. 

  


Estel smiled as he felt the breeze rushing by his face lightly. It smelled of the coming rain, filling every particle of his being with life. His senses felt light and easy, and his body was full of energy. This was going to be good, he could tell. Refocusing his eyes as he felt the Elledan slow down, Estel looked ahead to find himself moving into a large, well lit clearing. The sky above was glittering with stars and the pearlescent moon, and their light shone down upon the high grasses of this clearing particularly well. The gently waving grasses that covered the ground like a carpet were very tall, with stalks of green and gold alike showing in the mass. Yet somehow, the twins moved through this waving bush easily, parting the stalks and then leaving them behind with no trace of their passage. Twisting his head about quickly, Estel tried to get every detail of this meadow into his mind.

  


Besides the grasses, the clearing seemed like it had been abruptly cut into the forest. The trees stopped abruptly in all sides, giving way immediately to the waving grasses. In the very middle of this clearing, the twins happened to be heading towards a very large tree that had grown oddly all by itself. It's leaves were large and smooth, their rich green color showing off like gems in what light there was. Though the trunk itself was covered in knots and gnarled bumps, the bark was silky smooth and a dark brown color. The twins made their way underneath the great canopy of leaves quickly, and Elledan set Estel down onto the flat ground that surrounded the tree. 

  


Looking up into the boughs of the tree quickly, Elledan and Elrohir turned their gaze down to their foster brother, who was looking curiously about them. "This is where we wanted to take you tonight, Estel." Elrohir said in a soft voice. 

  


He kneeled down so that he was relatively near Estel's eye level, watching as his twin followed suit. "We come into this clearing to find peace. And it is incidentally a great place to learn how climb trees!" Elrohir added with a note of pride in his voice, giving a quick nod to the tree beside them. "Oh!" Estel said quietly. 

  


Standing with another smile at Elledan, Elrohir stood and walked to the base of the tree. His eyes lifted and lost themselves amongst the gently swaying leaves, as he whispered absent mindedly, "This should be interesting......."

  


Turning from his twin's dreamy expression, Elledan motioned for Estel to join them, and placed his hands upon the smooth bark. "Come Estel, we will begin with this." Estel eagerly stepped forward, letting his own grin spill onto his small face.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Several hours, and falls later, Estel stood somewhat nervously at the base of the tree. He was dirty, and bore several new scratches, but in his mind that was the least of his worries. Looking back at his brothers, (who were lounging lazily upon the ground some distance away,) he called nervously back to them. " A-are you sure?" Watching through the somewhat lightened darkness, his brothers began to smirk and laugh quietly. 

  


" Come come now, Estel? You aren't turning coward, are you?" Elrohir jested laughingly. 

  


"Yes little one, this IS what you wanted, isn't it? You aren't SCARED are you?" Elledan added, equally amused. Feeling a spike of pride shoot through him, Estel scrunched up his face. 

  


"I am NOT turning coward, 'Ro! And no I am NOT scared, "Dan!" He bit back angrily, emphasizing his brother's nicknames. 

  


Turning back to the tree, Estel put his hands surely onto some of the larger knots protruding from the trunk of the tree. With a grunt, he pulled himself up slightly, quickly finding a foothold for both of his feet. With the twins' lessons whirling about his mind, Estel continued this process as quickly as he would allow himself. I am not scared, he thought angrily, climbing higher and higher. Feeling the occasional velvety leaf brush his face, he concentrated all of his strength on reaching the top of the tree. After what had seemed to Estel to be an eternity of dark leaves and twisting branches, small patches of moonlight appeared before his eyes. It's the top! He thought excitedly. Pulling himself up a foot higher, his flushed and sweaty face broke the top of the leaves. Looking back down into the dark, twisted maze below him, Estel found a sturdy branch and sat down gingerly upon it. The moon above seemed so much brighter than it ever had before as the entirety of the heavens seemed to spread out before him. For this height he could see the entire forest, a swaying sea of dark leaves. To the west, he could see Rivendell, it's ivory buildings gleaming elegantly in the new coming light. The waterfalls were rumbling mightily alongside Rivendell, their mists twisting up into the warm night air. "It's like I'm on top of the very world!" He whispered in awe to himself. Gazing about him, Estel could feel his aching body pulsing not with pain, but victory! He had learned to climb trees, he was NOT too young! 

  


The sound of soft clapping floated to his ears, and he looked down to the faraway ground to see the twins cheering for him. "They look like ants!" Estel giggled to himself. "Come back down now Estel!" He heard one of them call. "It is getting near to dawn, and we must get back before Ada notices that we are gone!" Nodding slightly, Estel readied himself to descend back into the darkness below. "Carefully now!" He heard one of the twins warn. Taking a deep breath, Estel grasped the branch he was sitting on and swung himself back into the tree. 

  


For a moment he hung there, waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the darkness all around him. Then, he took one hand off the branch to find a lower hold, and swung himself down onto that. Continuing to descend downwards, Estel could not help but feel proud of himself. As he reached for another foothold, however, felt his body jerk up wards and stay there. Frowning, Estel began to pull downward until he realized in a moment of panic, I'm stuck. Twisting about to see the problem, he found his tunic twisted into knots on the branches above him. Grunting as he tried desperately to pull himself free, He found that he could not. " Oh no!" He moaned. This was definantly not good. "Estel, are you all right?" He heard Elledan's voice ask below. Debating wether or not to say anything, Estel struggled with his pride. I can do this myself! He thought fiercely. I do not need their help, I am almost seven! 

  


"No, I am fine!" He strained back to them. " Damn it!" He cursed to himself.Taking his hands from their holds, he placed them onto his snared tunic, and began to tug on it heavily. This outta do it! He thought happily. Tugging harder and harder, he heard the fabric rip heavily, and then all at once realized his folly. "Wait," He wondered quietly, " If my hands are on my tunic, what am I holding ont-!" Cut off midsentance, Estel's tunic ripped mightly and sent the young human crashing toward the ground with naught more than a squeal. Catching several branches in the face on the way down, Estel landed onto the meadow floor with a groan. He could feel the scratches burning angrily on his face, and the breeze slipping softly into his newly ripped tunic. 

  


Sitting up quickly and biting back tears, Estel found himself staring into a pair of glittering brown eyes. "That hardly a graceful landing, dear brother!" Elledan joked, laughing slightly at the scruffy looking human before him.

  


"Yes, what happened up there Estel?" Elrohir questioned, crouching on the ground next to his twin. We heard you cursing QUITE loudly" Estel glared at his brothers, muttering about not being funny, but was cut off yet again as Elrohir scooped him up. 

  


"Come little one, we must slip back into Imladres before dawn. Lest we are caught by Ada's sharp ears and even sharper suspicion." The elf said with a smile, setting across the meadow with his brother at his side and Estel upon his back.. Suddenly curious, Estel forgot his scratches and piped up.

  


"Why would Ada be suspicious?" He questioned happily, just beginning to feel sleepy as the sky lightened above him. "Oh, you know, he thinks we're mischievous." Elrohir said innocently, with a suppressed laugh. "Yes," Elledan added, " just because we were down by the ponds the day before Erestor found a frog in his washbasin." 

  


"Yeah," Elrohir cut in with a huge grin, "It's not our fault he stuck his face in the water before looking in it." 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estel barely remembered sneaking back into Imaldres that morning, or how he got back in his bed, but he did remember Elledan stepping on a twig just outside Ada's room. How could he not? The twins had turned about five shades of green. 

...........................................................

  


"Estel? Estel! Awaken, the day is growing late!"

  


Waving his hand at the irritatingly persistent voice that was invading his sleep, Estel felt as though he had walked a thousand miles the night before. Squeezing his eyes shut angrily, he winced a the throbbing scratches that were on his face and chest. He could hear his Ada above him, trying to wake him up most effectively, but he tried his best to ignore him. It was much to early to get up anyway. "Estel, awaken, what is the matter child?" He heard Elrond ask concernedly. Finally giving into his Ada's persistence, Estel whined sleepily, "Go away Ada, it is much to early to be awake!" 

  


Elrond was silent for a moment, which Estel immediately used for drifting back into a doze. Finally, he thought lazily. Suddenly Elrond spoke very quietly, his voice laced with suspicion."But it is almost midday, my son." 

  


At these words, Estel felt his body jolt awake. Sitting up quickly, his eyes flew open to find sunlight streaming through his windows and his stern-faced Ada sitting upon his bed. "Midday?" He gasped, looking about himself and wondering how he had missed the usual singing of the morning birds at 7:30. Suddenly remembering his Ada, Estel turned slowly back to face him. Think of something to say, some excuse! He pleaded with his brain, locking eyes with the elven lord sitting before him. Elrond looked very suspicious indeed, his brows lifted high and his eyes twinkling as they probed Estel's features. "Um," Estel said innocently, "I must have been tired, Ada, extra tired!" 

  


Elrond said nothing for a moment, taking in the boy's strange appearance quickly and quietly. The boy was dressed in nothing but his briefs from the day before. Where was the sleep clothes he had helped him change into? Also, Elrond noticed unhappily, the boy had several long scratches upon his chest and face. As another thought dawned upon Elrond, and his sharp elven eyes darted about for the boy's day clothes from yesterday, and found them missing from the night stand. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel that this was all connected somehow. However, he did know one thing. This had SOMETHING to do with his twin sons. Sighing deeply, Elrond decided to ask the boy himself, maybe he would give up the truth. 

  


"Estel, how did you get those scratches upon your face and chest?" He asked gently, noting the widening of the boy's eyes quickly. "Uh, um.........I was up walking last night Ada. I couldn't sleep." The boy said quickly. Elrond almost smiled despite himself. He could almost see the wheels in the boy's mind turning as he began to think up a quick story. Estel was becoming quite good at coming up with stories lately. "Up walking?" Elrond questioned again. "Yes!" Estel said innocently. "And I tripped and fell!" (A/N: I know! I know! This is the lamest excuse in the book!) 

  


"You fell?" Elrond repeated dubiously. "Yes Ada! But it didn't hurt, honest!" Estel said brightly. Elrond smiled again at this. The boy had caught himself in this one. "You fell on what?" He said quietly. " All of Imladres' halls are of smooth stone." With that, Estel snapped his mouth shut, his face frowning. Suddenly, he looked back up and said innocently, " I was walking in the gardens, Ada! The pebbles on the ground cut me!" 

  


Elrond raised his eyebrows even higher, ( if that was at all possible,) and was about to say something when a soft knock at Estel's door caught his attention. The pair of them looked up to see Glorfindel in the doorway, dressed elegantly in his archery clothing. "Good morning Estel, how do you fare?" Glorfindel said hopefully, smiling his most disarming smile. " Good morning!" Estel returned brightly. "I am feel good, thank you! And how about yourself?" Glorfindel's smile widened, obviously relieved that the boy was no longer mad at him. "I am well young one, thank you." Turning to Elrond, the Elven lord put on a serene expression, saying calmly, "My lord, messengers from Mirkwood have arrived. They bear ill news." 

  


Sighing, Elrond rose from the bed. Crossing the room to the doorway, Elrond turned to face a slightly bemused Estel. "We will continue this conversation later, Estel." Turning to the Elven lord at this side, he added, "Glorfindel, could you see to it that Estel gets dressed and fed?" Glorfindel nodded happily, and watched the lord of Imladres leave with a swish of his robes. Turning to his young charge, Glorfindel strode into the room. "Come, Estel. Get dressed, and we shall head down to the kitchens to see if we can't round you up some lunch."

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Yea! I'm done now! Well, that was my chapter, and I really hoped you all liked it! LOTR kicked ass in the Golden Globes, wasn't that awesome? I just know that it's going to kick even more ass at the Oscars! Ooh, I'm excited! Anyway, leave me a review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Pretty please? All comments are welcome, but not flames, sorry! Thanks, love you all! Bye!


	4. Glorfindel's Favorite Tree

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Ooh, I got so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I really love it when you all say such kind things. Thank you every one, so so much! And I hope you all like the next chapter! See ya!

  
  


Reviewers to Thank: I love you all, thanks! Oh, and by the way, I now accept reviews from those who are anonymous. Thanks for the tip!

  


TrustingFriendship: I'm really glad you like the fic, thank you for your support!

  


Happy Molecule: he he! Estel is coming up with some good excuses, strange, because I myself am a terrible liar. How amusing, and thanks!

  


Webster: Thank you for your kind commentary, I'm really glad you like my story!

  


BabeyRachey: I love Estel as well, he is SOOOO adorable! Thanks for your support, I hope you read on!

  


LegolasGreenFrog: You really think my story has great potential? Thank you, you're soooo kind!

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Nope, sure as hell don't own LOTR. 

  
  


Quickie: Glorfindel is, in this fic, the same Glorfindel as Gondolin's GLorfindel. He he he, I love Glorfindel, he's so childish in my opinion. Also, Estel will refer to him as "Findy." Hey, he's six, he's gotta be just that much more cute, eh?

  
  
  


Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 4 : Glorfindel's Favorite Tree

  
  
  


Walking leisurely down the sunlit halls of Imladres, Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer wore a contented smile as he led a still slightly sleepy Estel by the hand down towards the dining hall. It was indeed a beautiful day, as the sun shone brightly over the elegant buildings of Rivendell. There was no breeze just yet, but the air was warm and light so that it did not really matter. Glancing out of the open walkway that he was striding along, Glorfindel listened to the melody of a nearby bird, singing a low-tuned lullaby to it's nest of young. His eyes grew misted for a moment, as if recalling some long lost memory, but he quickly shook his head and looked down at Estel. The young human was dressed in his tracking clothes today, a dark back outfit of rough cotton and animal hide. Glorfindel walked slowly, so as not to rush the small boy. After all, he thought warmly, it is often hard enough for him to keep up with full grown elves. Estel's eternally grimy black hair bounced about his face as he stared ahead of them silently, his eyes unfocused and half shut. Tightening his hold upon the little boy's hand ever so lightly, Glorfindel smiled even bigger. Feeling a fatherly mood wash over him, he wondered to himself how such a small mortal had managed to impact his life so much.

  


*~*~*~*~*~

  


"I think just a simple bowl of porridge will do, if you could?" Glorfindel said distractedly, helping Estel into his chair as they found themselves on the dining hall. Setting himself into a chair next to Estel, he glanced up at the fair faced kitchen maiden who smiled sweetly down at him before whispering a gentle, "Yes, my lord."

  


Looking about the streams of sunlight that were cascading into the open hall, Glorfindel smiled as Estel piped up sleepily. 

  


"I don't like porridge 'Findy.. It's runny and it tastes yucky." He said in small voice. Turning his limpid grey eyes up to Glorfindel's face, Estel looked imploringly at the Elven lord. Smiling, Glorfindel ruffled the boy's hair gently. " Well little one, how about I ask for some honey to put in it, would that be better?" He asked.

  


Estel nodded, and yawned widely. The maid returned not a minute later, holding a tray of porridge, a glass of water, and strangely enough, a small pitcher of honey in her arms. "Here you are, my lords." She said sweetly, her musical voice ringing lightly across the empty hall. Setting the tray in front of Estel, she carefully lifted the honey and began pouring the thick golden syrup into the bowl. After a few seconds, Estel nodded his head, and looked sleepily up at the maiden to thank her. 

As the maiden turned to leave, she inquired briefly if Glorfindel would like anything. "No thank you, but how in Middle-Earth did you know that Estel would want honey with his porridge?" He asked curiously. The maiden smiled warmly, and said with a musical laugh, "Oh, Estel will never eat his morning breakfast without some form of honey in it!" With that, she turned and left as silently as she had come, leaving Glorfindel with the now hungry Estel.

  


Watching the young boy carefully, Glorfindel winced as the boy hurriedly scooped up great globs of the thick mixture and stuffed it into his mouth. The porridge seemed to be disappearing faster than the twins when Elrond was looking for them. Deciding to strike up a conversation in hopes of preventing the ravenous boy form choking, Glorfindel laughed. "So Estel, why are you so sleepy today?" He asked quickly. 

  


Estel froze momentarily, suspending a heaping spoonful of porridge inches from his bulging mouth. Quickly resuming his stuffing, Estel replied thickly," ah, I coudn' seep las night." Laughing again, the fair faced elf said with a grin, "Swallow your food Estel, or you'll choke!" 

  


Gulping his food down loudly, Estel turned to Glorfindel with now energetic eyes. The turbulent grey pools swam with expression as he studied the young boy carefully. "I couldn't sleep last night 'Findy." Estel said with a nod. Watching Estel's stormy eyes with his own sharp elven ones, he watched as they gleamed with something odd. Of course the little one was lying, but why? Deciding not to press the matter, Glorfindel stood smoothly as Estel finished off his breakfast. Soon however the young human had popped up to join him. 

  


"So what are we doing today, 'Findy?" He asked happily, watching the Elven lord with bubbling energy. Glorfindel once again took Estel's hand and smiled, turning toward a door that lead from the dining hall to outside. "Well little one, after we have a lesson in tracking, you have a lesson in history and the common tongue with Lord Erestor." He answered thoughtfully as he walked steadily on. 

  


Not able to resist his grin spreading as he heard the child groan, he listened to Estel complain with renewed vigor. "Auw, but I don't wanna learn history! It's boring and not as much fun as being outside!" Estel whined. 

  


"Yes, I know that you have a distaste for it Estel, but your father wishes for you to learn it." Glorfindel answered simply, breathing deep as they emerged from the hallway and out into the crisp courtyard. "However, why don't we simply enjoy the time we have?" Glorfindel added as a sudden idea struck him. "Ok," Estel pouted grumpily. 

  


"Well alright then," Glorfindel said craftily, edging a bit furthur ahead of Estel. Suddenly letting go of Estel's hand, Glorfindel burst into a light jog. "I'll race you to the stables!" He called playfully behind him.

  


Smiling with satisfaction, Glorfindel listened to the excited squeal that sounded behind him, but frowned as a small blur of black and peach unexpectedly raced ahead of him.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  


Frowning in concentration, Estel crept slowly across the ground on his hands and knees. Ignoring the rustle and crunch of the leaves under him, he screwed up his eyes to try and find what he was so desperately seeking. He was currently somewhere in the forests of Imladres, learning how to track animals from their prints and tracks. Glorfindel had left about ten minutes ago after he let go of a rabbit, telling Estel to track the creature and that he would be watching him elsewhere. 

  


Bending closer to the mural of green and brown leaves below him, Estel desperately searched for a sign. This one is hard! He thought in frustration. Wait! That leaf is bent strangely, it went this way, and there's a heel mark, it turned this way! Feeling a rush of excitement, Estel grinned and took off on his hands and knees after his newfound trail. Crashing trough bushes and mud puddles, he paid no mind to anything but his goal. "I'm going to find that rabbit, this time I'm going to win this game!" He whispered gleefully.

  


After about five minuets of his pursuit, Estel pushed through one last bush to find himself dripping and dirty in the middle of a very small forest clearing. Focusing his stormy grey eyes upon the last bit of trail, Estel looked up to find his prey sitting about ten feet away. He couldn't help but allow a huge grin to snake across his lips as he watched the quivering young rabbit sit in a huddled lump so close to him. Standing as motionless as he could, Estel's thoughts were filled of nothing but the thought of victory. Beginning to inch slowly but surely toward his target, Estel watched the rabbit's beady eyes spinning suspiciously around it's surroundings. It knows I'm here, he thought unhappily. Inching closer still............ Estel kept his form light upon the ground........... he was only a few feet away now........... _SNAP! _Estel froze as his palm set upon a dry twig, crushing it with a resolute sound that rang uncomfortably across the somehow quiet forest. In one infinitesimal second, the Rabbit's ears perked, it's eyes met Estel's, and the young boy made a desperate lunge for this prey. Throwing himself forward, the young human net with only hard ground and soil as the rabbit burst into the forest like a lightening blur of grey and silver.

  


"Dammit!" Estel pouted loudly, sitting up unhappily as he let off a stream of very un-childlike curses. A musical laughter reached his ears a moment later, halting Estel's tirade as he looked up sharply to survey his surroundings for the first time. He was indeed in the middle of a very small, natural clearing in the dense forest. Streams of sunlight were pouring radiantly onto the ground all around him, brilliantly highlighting the patches of natural wild flowers that were clumped randomly upon the mostly softly grassed ground. Yeah, soft everywhere except where I landed, he thought bitterly. But what caught Estel's attention next nearly made his heart skip a beat. 

  


At the end of this small clearing, the ground itself seemed to be violently interrupted as it's smooth flowing surface erupted into a twisted jumble of massive roots. These huge wooden tendrils seemed to wrestle themselves out of the earth to wrap into a huge maze, forming the base of a goliath tree. The roots smoothed into a very knobbly trunk, at least as thick as five other trees strung together. Branches of every shape and size protruded from the trunk, covered with lilly-pad like leaves that hung heavily from the tree. As this behemoth of a tree continued to twist upwards, it's highest point seemed to tickle the heavens above, just barely tasting the milky clouds of the sky. Estel felt speechless as his eyes swam with the vision before him. And then suddenly, everything about him seemed to rush around him faster than the strike of lightening. The melodic laughter from an unknown voice rang about him, his breath returned in excited gasps, and his mind reeled at the vision before him. This has to be the biggest tree in all of Arda! Estel thought excitedly. His mind was made up before he was even sure of the feat he was promising himself. Yes, he would climb this tree. He would get to the top, and touch the heavens with his own fingers. This would surely by his greatest accomplishment ever, and Estel's face shone with childish excitement as half-formed thoughts of glory raced around his head. 

  


Suddenly aware that the laughing had stopped, Estel tore his eyes momentarily from the tree to see Glorfindel's lithe form drop lightly from the bowls of the massive tree to the forest floor. The golden-haired elf was smiling excitedly as he walked lightly over and began congratulating Estel on his achievements in tracking. "Estel, I am very proud of you! Tracking a rabbit is a very big step for you, young one, and you tackled it easily! " The elf said happily.

  


Estel, however, had returned his attentions to the tree behind Glorfindel halfway through his statement. He was so in awe that he wasn't even aware that his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Uh-huh," He muttered absent-mindedly.

  


"And simply look at your clothes, Lord Elrond is going to be furious at me! Come, let us.....get.........Estel?" Glorfindel suddenly said, noticing the blank expression covering the human's face. Estel's eyes were large and dreamy, and upon following his line of sight, Glorfindel found himself staring at the goliath tree as well. "Ah, you are no doubt staring at my favorite tree?" Glorfindel said with a sudden smile, nodding at the young boy's expression. 

  


Estel took a moment, before shifting his gaze over to Glorfindel. "Your favorite tree, Findy?" He said wonderingly. 

  


"Aye, little one. This tree before us has existed for thousands of years. Legend has it that the Eldar themselves planted it here in our valley, long before Imladres existed. Ere I have long treasured it's refuge, seeking peace within it's dark confines." Glorfindel stated, his own voice suddenly becoming distant as the elven lord momentarily lost himself in long passed memories. 

  


For a moment, there was mutual silence between the two companions. The small Dunadain boy continued to stare in marvel at the tree before them, while the elven warrior beside him relived ages past in his mind, seeing places and people that were no more upon Middle-Earth. Suddenly snapping out of his dreamy thoughts, Glorfindel grinned once more. Glancing quickly up into the sky, he shook his head and looked down at Estel. "Come little one, for we must sneak you back to Imladres and change your clothes. We are late as it is, and Lord Erestor is going to kill me. He hates it when we keep him waiting."

  


Without waiting for a response, Glorfindel took Estel's muddy hand into his own and headed into the forest again toward Rivendell. Looking up ahead of him, the Elven lord failed to notice that the young ranger was paying more attention than usual at their surroundings. Making heavy footprints and running his hand into bushes, Estel snapped twigs as if playing his own games. In truth, he was congratulating himself in his mind. After all, he had to leave some trail to get back to the clearing tonight. That tree was calling to him, and Estel could not resist it's cry.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Heading straight from his recent meeting, Lord Elrond strode fluidly down the hallways of his house. Gritting his teeth together lightly, he tried his very best not to acknowledge the throbbing headache that had been gnawing at him for most of the day. Having just adjourned a meeting with the representatives of Lothlorien, he sighed again as the recent issues swam menacingly about his mind. There was a orc problem near the eastern borders of Lothlorien, a Warg problem near the northern borders of the Mirkwood forest, and now he was having to seek out his own sons to find out if he was having a problem in his own house! Honestly, he thought ruefully, you would think that Middle-Earth itself is falling to pieces with all of the problems that have been going on lately. Turning down a hallway that lead to the twin's joint room, Elrond's face was a perfect mask of age-perfected calm. Sweeping to a halt in front of the simple ivory door before of him, he reached up and knocked gently upon the door. Stretching his keen elven hearing beyond the door, he held a smile back from his face as he heard a fresh argument start up between the twins.

  


"Elledan get up and answer the door, I have not yet finished dressing!"

  


"Well then hurry up and answer it yourself, I care not for any visitors right now."

  


" I don't care if you feel like it or not, answer it anyway! It is all YOUR fault that I had to take another bath in the first place!"

  


"Nay brother, it is not my fault that all your elven grace did not allow you to see my foot there. You simply need to be more aware! Honestly 'Ro, tripping into a pond like that in front of an entire group of maidens......tsk tsk." 

  


Simply rolling his eyes as he heard a large crash, a loud yelp, and then the unmistakable sounds of another wrestling match begin, Elrond silently opened the door and strode into the room. Closing the door behind him, he was greeted by the sight of Elledan covered in sticky, yellow bath soap, Elrohir only half dressed with his shirt now effectively torn back open, and the both of them rolling about on the floor cursing playfully as they tried (And failed ) to successfully subdue one another. Glimmering in the afternoon sun, Elrond's eyes caught the remains of a shattered glass jar upon the floor and wall by Elledan's bed. So that is what that crash was, Elrond mused silently. Ignoring the feeling of a smile creeping up upon him, he stood up as tall as he could. Setting his face, he prepared himself for yet another lecture to his twins. Clearing his throat loudly, he watched the twins look up from their game to find a stern faced Elven lord watching them with raised brows. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: He he he!!! I love where I ended this chapter. I really hope you liked this chappie, because the next one will hopefully be even better! The twins deny the evidence, Elrond

gets another headache, and Estel sneaks out to........well, I'll leave that unsaid! Oh, and just FYI, after the tree adventure, Little Estel is about to get into a whole myriad of other adventures that I have planned for him. (Evil authoress laugh!) But let me know how you liked this chapter, Please please please leave me a review! Thanks, and I hope to see you in the next chappie! Love, ya!

~ Pua

  
  
  



	5. Moonlight Escape!

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Well, right now I'm in the mood to write, because the most gorgeous, perfect, honorable guy just gave me a private lesson in Karate..........( *Sighs* ) Ah, I'm floating right now.....positively floating people! The most perfect blue eyes.........

Reviewers to thank: Goodness, I love you all so much!

BabeyRachey: You really want me to update sooner? That's so nice! Thanks for all your encouragement! 

Grumpy: Hehehee, Estel probably learned his cursing habits from the twins, but I, the evil authoress have a slight cursing problem myself. Thanks for your support!

LE: Lorien lady! EEEEEEEE, it's so cool that you reviewed my fic! Hehe, I love the nicknames that Estel has for everyone. He's six, he's gotta be that much cuter. After all, he Estel! Thanks for the review!

Ariastel: Hehe, you've got a very common metal image of Estel, but yes, he is very adorable! Thanks so much for your encouragement!

TrustingFriendship: You like paternal Glorfindel? Really? Thanks, I thought for sure I was gonna get flamed on that one! The twins are always fun, just like Elrond! But Elrond is fun in a very.....erm.......serious way! Heh heh, thanks for your comments!

Nienna Nir: Hehehe, who's gonna pick up the pieces of Estel? (* looks nervously around for packs of rabid fan girls) uh..........heh heh, I've got no idea what you're talking about! Nope, not a thing! ( *Evil authoress laugh ) Thanks for your support!

Lutris: So, you really like the scenes between Elrond and Estel? Thanks so much! Hehe! Oh, and I knew I was bound to make some mistakes, I apologize if they bothered you!! Thanks for your support!

Happy Molecule: Hehe, the twins are rather mischievous, aren't they? Heh, thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own LOTR. Tolkein is the man, the myth, the legend! 

Quickie: ( *Sighs dreamily again.....) Oh, er..........heh, heh, oh yeah. I have forgotten to mention that the twins have a slight mental and spiritual connection with one another. You will see what I mean in a minute!

Childhood Curiosity

Ch.5: Moonlight Escape!

  


Looking up at the noise to his left, Elrohir stopped grappling his brother just long enough to see who was trying to get their attention. Feeling the vice-like grip upon his shoulders relax slightly, he knew his twin was doing just the same thing. It was only when he caught the sight of a very stern faced Ada standing in front of them, did he release his grip on Elledan hastily and get to his feet. Coming up to eye-level with his Ada, Elrohir could feel a slight blush spreading across his face as he suddenly became very aware of his lack of a shirt, messy hair and scratched face. Fixing an innocent expression on his features as fast as possible, he tried to ignore all of the horrible thoughts that were currently buzzing about his head. What if Ada knows that we snuck Estel out last night? What if Estel squealed on us? Or worse, what if he found out that we were planning to put vinegar into the evening stew next week?!?

Hearing his twin speak with an age-perfected clam voice beside him, he forced himself to focus upon the situation at hand. "You wished to speak with as Ada? Or so I presume." Said Elledan neutrally.

Elrond remained silent for a moment, Staring hard into the shining eyes of his sons, before answering them slowly and decisively. "Yes, I wanted to speak to you two concerning Estel."

Upon hearing the word Estel, he felt not only the unpleasant turn of his stomach, but his brother's as well. Forcing it down furiously, Elrohir choked his best calm voice into play and spoke innocently. "Estel, Ada? What about him, is something the matter?"

Elrond sighed lightly before answering his Elrohir's questions with another question. "Where were you two last night?" He asked quietly.

Elledan answered their Ada this time, his voice firm as he spouted the excuse that they had thought of before even taking Estel climbing. Finally thanking Elledan's brain for once, Elrohir nodded seriously along with the alibi. "Oh, we went to bed after listening to the choirs in the Hall of Fire. We were quite tired from our patrols earlier in the day, you know. Why do you ask?"

Elrond looked at them seriously for a moment, before proceeding to list off all of what he had found. Listening to Elrond say all of the evidence that they had not covered up, Elrohir could feel his face draining of color. Groaning mentally, he knew that they were caught this time. Well, at least I'll sleep well after cleaning the entire palace top to bottom, he thought ruefully. Looking back up at Elrond, he forced himself once again to remain calm. There just had to be a way out of this. Speaking the first thing that came to his mind in the wake of Elledan's silence, Elrohir said quickly, " And how does all of this pertain to us, Ada?"

Hearing his own voice speaking, it took Elrohir only a split second to realize that he had just said the very thing that might have saved them.

  


_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

  


Hovering close to the door, Elledan listened to the footsteps of Elrond fade softly into the distant halls. Both he and his twin waited with baited breath until at last the halls around their door silent, before allowing a grin to consume his lips. Turning on a heel to find Elrohir grinning identically, Elledan burst out into a fit of laughing, falling back into the soft folds of his bed for support.

"I cannot believe that we just got away with that, I was sure Ada would have us scrubbing Imladres again!" He managed to choke out, finding breathing difficult in-between his laughter. Looking up at Elrohir who was chuckling silently and shaking his head, Elledan watched his twin turn and head into the wash room before springing up to follow him. 

Striding happily into the light filled washroom, Elledan caught sight of himself in a mirror and frowned. His hair and skin glistened and sparkled oddly with the now crystallized soap that had smashed all over him. Hearing his brother pipe up behind him, Elrohir voiced exactly what Elledan himself had just been thinking. "You look like a maiden with all glittering potion upon your face, brother!" Elrohir said, finally allowing his laughter to bubble forth upon his twins' appearance. 

Frowning again, Elledan quickly replaced it with a confident smirk as he strode over to the fireplace in the corner. Looking into the large, finely wrought cauldron that hung over the fire, he smiled as he found more than enough hot water to bathe in. Lifting it off if it's rack, Elledan made his way over to the bathtub, calling out to his brother over his shoulder. "And what of you, my brother? Don't tell me that you weren't nervous when Ada was questioning us. I felt your fear gnawing away at you! You cannot fool me with your confident mask!"

Hearing an indignant sputter behind him, Elledan's smirk grew even bigger as he filled up the large, porcelain tub before him with the rich, steaming water. "Not so!" Elrohir said, watching his brother as he pulled a clean tunic on for dinner. Elledan shook his head as he replaced the cauldron, and pulled the filmy curtains around the bathtub. "Yes, keep telling yourself that brother. Just as you weren't blushing brighter than Earendel when you tripped this afternoon. Honestly Elrohir, you can clear a courtyard of Maidens faster than Erestor in a bad mood!" Slipping his clothes off and sliding into the warm water with a contented sigh, Elledan chuckled to himself as he heard his brother mutter something about immature elves and swift revenge.

For a moment there was silence, as Elrohir tried to comb out his hair and Elledan scrubbed all of the glistening soap from his skin. Than suddenly, Elledan voiced his own thoughts quietly. "Do you think that Estel said anything to Ada? Perhaps we should drop by and ask him tonight."

Hearing the laughter in his brother's voice, Elledan felt assurance blanket his mind's fears. "Nay brother, Estel said nothing. All of the evidence left behind was of our doing. Perhaps next time we should not drink so much of Thranduils' spring wine at dinner beforehand."

*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~

  


It had seemed like an eternity since last Estel had come from seeing the mighty tree. He was quite sure that the day had purposefully stretched itself longer to torture him! But at long last, night settled over the valley of Imladres. The inky night sky was cloudy, veiling the light of the stars ever so slightly, but not enough to hinder the determination of one six year old Dunedain who was laying fully awake and alert in his bed. Estel searched the confines of his room restlessly, images of nothing but himself climbing to the top of the goliath tree filling his mind. It will be the greatest thing I will ever do! He thought surely. Letting his silvery eyes dart out the window yet again, Estel had been monitoring the progress of the moon for sometime. Looking up at the large, luminescant globe up in the sky, Estel felt a jump of excitement in his stomach. It was very high up in the sky, meaning that it was very late indeed. Leaping out of bed, Estel landed on the floor with a small thud. Immediately freezing, Estel chided himself for being so loud before quickly getting dressed in his day clothes again. Ada has really good hearing, I must be more quiet! He thought as his eyes darted about for anything he might hear or see coming. Pulling on his boots, Estel crept quietly to his window , where his eyes slightly watered from the veiled but still intense light of the moon that spilled about him. 

Looking down at the far ground below, Estel bit his lip as he tried to remember how the twins had escaped from his room. It was some sort of........vine thing. He settled lamely in his mind, scanning the walls below for the image he had in his mind. Finally spotting a vine covered trellis, Estel winced at how far a reach it was to climb onto it from his window. Certainly it was much farther than he remembered? Replying images of himself at the top of the tree and touching the heavens, Estel steeled his determination. It's now of never, he thought with a flutter of nervousness. Turning backwards, Estel ignored the lump in his throat as he climbed gingerly onto the window sill, gripped the edge with every ounce of strength he had in him, and lowered himself down against the wall. Experiencing a moment of panic as his face squished against the smooth marble of the wall, he stretched his feet down until he was confindent that he had nestled them into the first few rungs of the trellis. Ok, he thought jumpily, just balance.......... Letting go of the sill, Estel prayed to every Valar he could think of as he scrunched his body down until his hands found the edge of the trellis. Once Estel felt the carved wood and soft, living vines, he grabbed hold, and remained frozen in his awkward position. Taking in deep calming breaths, Estel reminded himself of his goal, and repeated this process until at long-last, he felt his shaky feet touch the leaf-strewn ground. Quickly turning from the wall, he faced into an empty courtyard before him. Looking quickly about him, he began to slip as silently as possible towards the not to distant forest, and the trail he had left himself earlier.

_*~_*~ (About twenty minuets later......)

The silvery moonlight shone only in small patches as little Estel struggled to find his way through the dense Imladres forests. His eyes, sharpened by hard elven training, jumped and bounced about his dark scenery to find the tell tale signs that he was going the right way. Estel walked as silently as possible, knowing it must have been an act of the Valar that he had not met any of the sentries that often patrolled these woods. Finding a large foot-print here, a broken twig there, and a scratched tree every now and then made Estel breath a tiny sigh of relief. Despite the looming darkness, he could think only of himself feeling the heavens above on top of that massive tree. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but Estel knew he was getting close. With his mind swimming in thoughts of stealth, secret trails, mighty deeds, and everything else, his tense body felt a flood of relief when at long-last the young dunedain stepped into the now slightly blinding moonlight and the clearing of the tree. The long, rippling leaves of the tree now before him looked like mirrors as their massive forms reflected the moonlight above, and indeed the tree looked more like a thing of legends at that moment than a mere root of Arda. His mind briefly clearing, Estel grinned and began running forward toward the tree, all thoughts of stealth forgotten.

~!_~!_~!_~!_~!!!!

The twins stood, dumfounded, in the empty room belonging to Estel. Each was running through fears of where he might be at this time of the night, the silence between them weighing like thousands of tons upon them. Facing toward the empty bed, lost in their own thoughts, the only thing that managed to be said was by Elledan. "By the Valar, brother. I told you that human would be a hell raiser." 

Elrohir nodded mutely, as the silence returned. And so there they stood, so wrapped up in their own thoughts that neither of them noticed Estel's door open quietly behind them, or the lord or Imladres and the Balrog slayer walk softly into the room. 

  


!@#!@#!@#

Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!......uh, urm.......Anyways! I'm cutting this chapter off here! The full length chappie is actually about 10-11 pages long. So I decided to cut it in half! I'll post the other half in about 1-2 days. Okey-day? I got so many lovely reviews, thanks again! But, please tell me what you thought of this chappie! Review review review!! Thanks, and I'll see you in the next chapter, _very_ soon! Bye! 

  



	6. The OhSo Innocent Tree

Author's Note: Hey everybody, hope you all like this chapter! Um....yeah, I think that's all. Oh yeah, DIE EVIL AMOUNTS OF SCHOOL WORK, DIE!!!!!

Disclaimer: I really don't own LOTR.....

Reviewers to thank: Oh my goodness, you all are so awesome, thank you so so much!

Grumpy: Hehe, the twin's in Estel's empty room scene? Thanks, that was one of my favorites as well, I'm really glad you liked it! And, you can see a beaten up Estel in a tree? uh......heh heh, I.............dunno what you're talking about! 

BabeyRachey: I'm so glad you like my stories so much, it's really encouraging! Thank you so much for your kind reviews!

LE: Hey lady! Hee Hee, yeah, thank God that our simple machine is dead, but surely I'm not that evil? (*evil authoress laugh) Err, maybe I am. Yes, you go find yourself some elven lords to poke while I finish this chapter, and thanks for your great review!

TrustingFriendship: Heh heh, maybe the twins are in for it............if they get caught! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Urm......anyway! Thanks so much for your reviews!

Lutris: It really was an evil cliffe, huh? I didn't even think about it! But thanks for your encouragement! You rock!

Blonde-Angel1: Wow, so many kind comments from you! Thank you very much for all of the praise on my story, I'm really glad you like it so far!

Childhood Curiosity 

CH. 6: The oh-so Innocent Tree

In a dark room, the lord of Imladres stood with a look upon his face that would wither even Sauron into the shadows. With a dumbfounded Glorfindel at his side, the Elrond faced his twin sons, and the empty bed of his youngest adopted son. "So." Elrond stated with a carefully controlled voice. " You two claim that you have no idea where Estel is. And as well that you have no idea what is going on. Yet here I find you in the dead of night, in his room, staring at his empty bed. Why does that strike me as odd?"

The twins shifted from foot to foot in a very un-elven manner, neither willing to met the eyes of their father. "Ada..." Elledan began carefully. 

Elrond locked his fierce gaze upon his eldest son, (A/N: yes, Elledan is slightly older) and said coldly, "Yes?"

Elledan made and odd gulping noise, before falling silent once more. For a moment, the great elven lords of Imladres stood in silence, surrounded by the warm darkness of the night. It was Glorfindel who broke the silence, whispering dreamily, "The tree of Arda." Three heads turned his way, and Elrond said quickly, "What is it, my friend?"

For another seemingly long moment, Glorfindel was silent. Then he spoke quietly and carefully, as if no one else but himself were around. "Estel was so angry about not being able to climb trees. Very angry indeed. And then his anger vanished like a breeze, only mere hours later. While children are often simple in this way, Estel is much too stubborn. Aye........." He paused here, as if gathering his thoughts once again. 

"Then we found him asleep midday this afternoon. Scratched, bruised, and tired the child was. Yet not so after his daily training with me. When I showed him The tree of Arda, and watched his eyes grow twice their size in wonderment. Estel seemed.......fascinated. Positively captivated. More so than he usually is for anything in nature. And in the journey back......." At this, the Balrog slayer trailed off, leaving an unbearably tense silence in his wake.

Elrond, who was rapidly beginning to piece together the facts in his mind, was unable to shake horrible images of his youngest son and what might be happening to him at this moment, out of his mind. "What occurred on the journey back, Glorfindel?" He asked as quickly as he dared.

Glorfindel brought his misty blue eyes to meet those of Elrond and the twins, before speaking with fear that was absolutely unknown to this mighty warrior, quavering in his voice. "He was breaking branches, and leaving large footprints in the mud. Aye, scratching the trees as well. Estel was leaving himself a trail. A trail back to that tree." 

No more was needed to be said. With a meaningful glance at each other, the twins were the first to dash from the room. Swishing rapidly behind them, Glorfindel and Elrond were at their heels. No one spoke as the party raced from the halls, and into the darkness of the night. With impeccable Elvish vision, Elledan was soon following Estel's crude trail through the trees like an expert bloodhound. The three trailing behind him were easily making heir way though the foilage, but lost within their own minds as fear and worry consumed their thoughts. Please be safe, my son. Elrond thought to himself. I am coming........

*_~*_~*_~*_~*_~

Estel didn't bother to wipe the fine sheen of sweat that had formed upon his face away as he reached for yet another foothold. He didn't know how long he had climbing, only how close he knew he was to the very top. Patches of fluid moonlight danced in his eyes, his arms and feet flew, his mind raced. Almost, Estel thought eagerly. Sliding his lithe young form upon another smooth branch, Estel gripped the age-worn trunk with all his might. The massive leaves brushed gently against his face, leaving paths of cool water upon his flushed face. Looking up, Estel felt his heart thumping madly in his chest as he witnessed a break in the dark leaves above, the night sky above just visible. Pushing himself up higher without even thinking, Estel maneuvered the living maze like an expert as he reached that break in the leaves. And so suddenly, he was there........................ on top of the world. 

Pulling himself onto the very highest, very last branch, Estel felt his very breath stolen away as he gazed about him. The milky sky above him was a creamy pathway of glittering stars and ethereal swirling colors as the sky began to lighten from it's nightly sleep. The moon overhead swallowed up the land, giving his own body and the rest of the peaceful lands a silvery sheen from it's softly radiating light. The dark syrup of the night sky stretched on for miles and miles, allowing Estel vision of the lands far away. As the moon hung dreamily up in the sky, he could see the city of Imladres in the distance. Pearly white buildings sprouted up some ways away,appearing serene and fragile as the moonlight made them look like only sculptures of softly spun glass. Surrounding this all, the forest covered the ground as far as Estel could see, a high up carpet of living greenery that provided the haven that was Rivendell. As his silvery eyes traveled over this undeniable beauty, Estel could not bring himself to speak, or hardly even breathe. Truly, he thought at last. I am at the top of the world............... Lifting himself up to his full height, Estel closed his eyes, and allowed the soft breeze to caress his entire body as it brought to his nose, scents he could not even begin to describe. And there he stood, unhindered and undisturbed. 

At least, for a little while that is.

A sudden and urgent cascade of footsteps and the creaking of underbrush below him drew Estel to tear his eyes open and look away from the beauty all around him , and focus on what was coming below him. The sudden peace that had flooded his body was stolen away as a spike of fear peaked in his stomach. What in Arda? Estel wondered. Though the night was dark, the moonlight allowed him to see the empty clearing area around the tree. Waiting with baited breath, Estel watched as after a few more moments four figures swept swiftly into the clearing below. The tall beings looking about frantically, and then turned their tiny, pinprick faces upwards toward him. Unable to make out what or what they were, Estel felt a wave of fear hit him as they watched him from below. 

Suddenly, one of the figures called out to him, their light voice floating up to his ears. "Estel! What do you think you are doing?!?!?!"

The wave of fear that had hit him earlier was nothing compared to the one that washed over him when he recognized the voice, and then the figures. His Ada was calling to him, surrounded by Glorfindel and the twins. Letting out a slight moan of fear, Estel quickly looked up and around for something to say............the sight before him captured his attention once more, and without even thinking, Estel began to yell his words of reply back down to them.

"Look, Ada! Look at how high I am, I am surely on top of the world! You should see it Ada, it is beautiful! I told you I was not to young to climb trees! See, see, didn't I tell you Ada? Didn't I?!" 

Taking in a deep breath of the night air, Estel heard a panic stricken voice speak back up to him. "Estel! This is not the time, nor the place! You must come down right away! Can you get down by yourself? No, I will send Glorfindel to collect you, just wait there!" Elrond called up.

Upon hearing this, Estel felt his pride bubble up within him. How could Ada still treat me like a child after what I have just achieved? Estel thought angrily. Looking down, Estel suddenly took his hands off the trunk of the tree and yelled angrily, "ADA!!! I do not need help, I will get down by myself, just wait and watch!" Knowing he was now doubly in trouble, Estel could feel angry tears well up in his eyes as he prepared for his descent down. Shifting his weight on the branch towards the trunk, he froze as he heard a colossal _SNAP!!!!!!!!_ The very blood in his veins froze as he glanced down, and knew what came next. Letting out a shriek, Estel felt the branch give way beneath his feet, and the horrible sensation of nothingness as he plummeted into the dark maze of branches below him. 

The scream was ripped from his lips as he felt his skin and clothes tear against the brutal lashings of the unseen branches all around him. Roaring in his ears, the rushing wind deafened Estel as he shut his eyes. Twisting and flailing about in midair, he felt a wave of fear consume him as he tried desperately to comprehend the nothingness beneath him. And then, a sudden stop, a searing, soul-shattering pain in his chest, and Estel felt himself go limp as he fell into the abyss of unconsciousness. It was over.......surely, he was dead.............

~_*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

In all his thousands of years upon the Earth, Elrond could never remember experiencing a more fearful moment than hearing the sickening crack of the branch his youngest son was standing on, nor his scream as he plummeted through the darkness. And to add on top of all that, the ringing echo of Estel's bones snapping under the impact of hitting a sturdy tree limb. Feeling his very breath stolen from him, Elrond did not even feel himself running forward underneath the tree. He only remembered the battered body of his youngest son falling into his swiftly opened arms.

Time seemed to speed forward, and Elrond quickly found himself underneath a rain of falling branch debris, and suddenly very aware of the fact that he was holding a barely breathing Estel in his arms. As the others crowded around him, Elrond's healer mentality clicked into motion and soon his eyes were sweeping over the young boys' appearance. "Ada, is he alright?" He heard Elrohir ask. With the tatters of a barely remaining shirt hanging off of his bloodied and torn flesh, Estel's entire chest seemed contorted as the bones of his ribs stuck out from underneath his skin. The young dunedain's face was ashen white, and twisted into a grimace of pain even in unconsciousness. His ribs are broken, Elrond found himself thinking. Suddenly snapping his head up, Elrond took in the sight of Glorfindel and his sons' worried faces, and knew that this whole affair was up to him. They seemed completely speechless. 

Gathering up Estel into his arms, the proud elven lord stood up abruptly, looking about and meeting Elledan's eyes. "Lead the way back to Imladres." He said in a business like manner. "We haven't much time, I must get Estel to the houses of healing." 

In the pre-dusk light, Elrond found himself suddenly rushing through the sleeping forest. Barely hearing the crunching leaves beneath his feet, or the early morning arpeggios of the birds, he focused his vision upon the haggardly breathing child of men in his arms. Praying to every Valar he could think of, Elrond's mind was filled with the expression upon Estel's face, knowing that he had seen that expression many times before. Knowing he had seen than very same expression upon the face of his own beautiful wife, as she hung limply between this world and the next. As she opened her eyes, a broken and ravaged soul shown out from the depths. Would this be the sight that greeted Elrond, nestled deep within Estel's limpid pools of silvery grey? Letting out a low hiss of breath as his heart pounded painfully in his chest, he clutched the small boy tighter. No............by the Valar, this was not to be this boy's fate. This boy was to do great things,....................... great things indeed

As Imladres came into sight, Elrond hurried forward, and towards the Houses of Healing. 

*_~*_~*_~*_~*_ (about two days later.)

Struggling greatly with himself, Estel fought to regain consciousness. Surrounded by the darkness of sleep, warmth was layered about him as he tried with all his might to open his eyes. They felt enormously heavy, just like the rest of his body, but finally, Estel managed to pry one eye open, and then the other. As soon as he could see, blinding white light dazzled him, and he blinked quickly to adjust his eyes. Where am I? He wondered groggily. Allowing his vision to swim into focus, Estel found himself laying in a huge down bed that was certainly not his own. Feeling a moment of confusion, Estel began to try and sit up, pulling at his now very sore body to move. 

"Do not strain yourself, Ion Nin. Lay back, you are safe." Said a very familiar voice.

Turning his head sharply to see the speaker, Estel immediately regretted his action as his vision swam dizzily before his eyes. Letting a soft moan escape his lips , he clutched his forehead and determinedly focused his vision before him. After a few moments of concentration, his surroundings became clear, and Estel looked about confusedly. He was in a large, white room, with intricate carvings and paintings inlaid into every ivory wall. The grand windows all around him were full of sunlight streaming in through the leafy boughs of the trees just outside of them. And amidst all this finery, Estel wondered where he was, if even indeed he was still in Imladres. Sitting to his right, his Ada, Lord Elrond, was settled in a large squashy red armchair. Silently, Estel traveled over his father's neutral expression and brooding eyes. He looked slightly tired, with lite shadows gracing the areas under his ageless eyes. "Ada?" Estel began quietly. "W-where am I?"

For a moment, his Ada was silent. But then Elrond smiled slightly and replied gently, "you are in the houses of healing, my son. And I am very much glad to see you awake again, for it had been a tense past two days." 

Elrond's words dripped through Estel's mind lazily at first, but then he suddenly registered the fact that they didn't make sense. Two days? What in Arda was he talking about? Estel decided to voice his confusion, allowing his brows to furrow together as he spoke. "Two days, Ada? What are you talking about, surely I have not been sleeping for two whole days?" He asked childishly. Looking into his Ada's eyes, Estel couldn't stand the confusion that was overwhelming him as he waited for Ada to answer. 

Raising his brows, the elven lord surveyed the young Dunedain child that was sitting sleepy-eyed in a mass of silk sheets and pillows before him. Sensing Estel's confusion, Elrond sighed mentally. He feared this would happen. Obviously the fall had shaken the whole tree-incident clear out of his mind. Knowing that Estel needed to remember on his own, Elrond spoke slowly and deliberately to his youngest son. "Yes, my son. You took a rather nasty fall when you slipped out of Lord Glorfindel's favorite tree." 

The statement echoed about in Estel's mind for a moment, before a rush of images bombarded his mind all at once. Gasping, Estel remembered as he had climbed to the top of the massive tree. And then..........the view from the top. Then...................his ada calling to him, and the breaking of the branch. Finally....................Estel gulped as he felt a dull throb from his ribs at the memory of hitting the branch. Looking away from his Ada, Estel swallowed hard as his eyes began to prickle with tears. "Oh." He said faintly. Trying intensely hard now not to burst into tears, he blinked furiously, ignoring everything else around him. He knew he was in trouble, and surely it wouldn't be pretty. Indeed, he was so consumed in trying to rid his emotions that he didn't feel his foster father sit down onto the bed behind him. Starting as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, Estel looked up to find the smiling face of his Ada looking down at him. "A-Ada?" He gasped out unsurely. Elrond looked down at the young boy with a warm smile upon his face, his eyes positively glowing. Reaching down, Elrond brushed away a few of the bitter tears that were sliding down Estel's round cheeks, and began to speak quietly and comfortingly. 

"Do not cry, Estel. It will be alright. Indeed, you did directly disobey me. And you will be punished." Feeling the boy in his arms flinch, Elrond continued smoothly. "With many hours of extra and difficult training. But that will benefit you as well, will it not? It will be alright. I was very scared when you fell, my son. You were all I could think of, and it terrified me to know that you almost died. Yet I will put this in the past now, and be glad that you are still here with us. Please try not to disobey me in the future Estel. The rules are there for your safety, child."

For a moment, there was silence between the two of them, and Estel nodded mutely, adding a "Yes Ada." Very silently. Sitting like this, for a moment of complete serenity, both the Elven lord and Dunedain child listened contentedly to the singing of birds outside. Each reveling in the moment at hand. The door to the room opened suddenly, and they looked up to find Glorfindel and Erestor walking into the room. The two smiled at the Elven lord and child, (or as much as Erestor can smile,) and for a moment nothing was spoken as the two seated themselves on the end of Estel's bed. 

Randomly breaking the silence, Estel suddenly found his happiness. "But did you see how high I was Ada? I was, wasn't I?" He bounced out, smiling radiantly about the room once more. 

With a small chuckle, Glorfindel spoke as lord Elrond smiled and shook his lead. "Aye, child. You were high indeed!"

Bobbing his head with Glorfindel's statement, Estel looked up again as his Ada finally spoke. "Well, maybe with all this extra training before you, you can finally beat the twins at racing." Elrond said comfortingly. 

"Yes!" Estel chimed. But suddenly freezing, Estel looked around at the three lords and said suddenly, "Where are my brothers?"

Watching curiously as the three elves exchanged a knowing glance, Elrond spoke in a voice that barely contained his laughter. "They are resting in the courtyard outside. After all, they are very tired from having to clean Imladres from top to bottom these past two days." 

Estel's eyes widened in horror, and as he was about to argue in their defense, a large splash and loud voices just outside the window stole the attention of the whole room. 

*SPLASH!!!*

.......................................

As they heard an indignant splashing and sputtering that they all supposed was from Elledan Elrohir's laughing voice rang out. "Heh heh, honestly brother, I am jealous! Apparently, YOU can clear a courtyard full of maidens faster than both me AND Erestor in a bad mood!"

The three elven lords and Estel began to laugh as they listened to the twins argue below, and the following water fight that started between them afterwards.

~!_~!_~!_

Author's Note: Ehe he he!! Well, that's the end of the tree story! Next chapter, I am heading into a very long story that will most likely span about 8-9 chapter! Are you all ready!?! I hope so, I am! Thank you so much for all your support so far, everyone. And I really hope to see you in the next chapter of the exciting events Estel, the twins, and the whole gang! Thanks, and please leave me a review on your way out! Have a grand evening for now, bye!

  



	7. The Imladres Falls

Author's Note: Hey everybody! *ducks hesitantly* Ok.....now I know I haven't updated in a while....but I have a good excuse! Really! *Watches as reviewers get rotten vegetables ready to throw* Ok, here it goes. I was really busy in school!! *Runs away as reviewers don't buy her excuse and throw stuff at her anyway.* Hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. Duh.

Reviewers to thank: The reviews are so encouraging you guys, really. Thank you so so much, I love you all!! Sorry, no personal thank you's this time, but I still wanna thank Grumpy, Happy Molecule, Lutris, TrustingFriendship, and LE. Thanks again you guys!

Quickie: All conversations are in elvish unless noted otherwise. 

Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 7: The Imladres Falls

As a shrill giggling filled the calm of the Imladres forest, a small blur of black and peach went flying through the trees. Sending the leaves underfoot flying onto the air to dance gracefully back down to the ground, little Estel panted and giggled as he ran as fast as his six-year-old legs would carry him. He was running pel-mel towards the roaring falls, hoping with every fiber of his now exhausted being that he had beaten his brothers. I just know I've beat them this time, they didn't even see it coming! He thought gleefully as he hurtled towards the trees. He was getting close, and he knew it, pushing his body ever faster. Hearing the roar of the white, foaming water up ahead, and smelling the damp, fresh scent that only water gives off, Estel ignored the blur of greenery around him to focus on his race. Remembering the surprised look upon the twins' faces as he had shouted, "last one to the falls is a balrog!" He burst into the clearing of the falls, and stopped in his tracks, as he doubled over trying to catch his breath and look around. The area of the falls were indeed beautiful, with sheer rock walls that seemed to contain every color within their surface rising high above Estel's vision. Gently swaying trees, vibrant wild flowers, and colorful mosses littered the area, making this junction of four spiraling waterfalls seem like a paradise. The water falls themselves were indeed a marvel, as the turbulent white water flowed off the heights above, twisting into the air like fine lace. It fell quickly to the ground with a musical splash, as the noise of the rest of the rushing water added up to a pleasant roar. The mists from the falls were visible for miles, floating into the air and glinting as they formed rainbows. But what was most beautiful of all, was the fact that as Estel's limpid silver eyes searched the clearing, he found not a trace of his brother. Not a single trace. Letting his lips break into a huge, victorious grin, Estel gave a shout of "HA!" And flopped down on the ground. Finally, he had beaten his brothers at racing, and it felt pretty damn good. At least, it did for those few seconds.

"Honestly little brother, we really must work on your hearing skills!" Rang out a jesting voice from above and behind him. Starting, Estel jumped up and immediately began looking around to find the source of two identical laughs that were ringing above the falls. Suddenly catching some movement above him in the high up canopies, he frowned to find two dark haired elves clutching onto one another for support as they shook with laughter. "How long have you been here?" He cried angrily, feeling his victory fade away. 

The twins didn't answer for a minute as their laughter died away, and finally Elledan spoke with a still merry voice. "Oh, long enough to see you dash into the clearing, looking about yourself like a madman!" 

Estel stamped his foot angrily, "Am I ever gonna beat you two?" He whined up at the two pairs of mischievous eyes. With that, the twins sprang from their leafy seat among the sturdy tree boughs, and landed noiselessly upon the ground below. Walking until the two stood just before Estel, they eyed each other warily as the young child threatened to burst into tears. 

*_~*_~*_~

Elrohir surveyed his young, foster brother with a slightly pained heart. The beaming afternoon shone down upon them, seeming to somehow be absorbed into Estel's eternally greasy locks of black hair. Traces of scratches turned scars were still visible upon his youthful appearance from his almost fatal fall about three weeks back. Although his young ribs had been cracked, the skills of their Ada had mended them and bound them in no time, and the boy seemed as sprite as ever. Although he still wore the tight bandages about his chest, you could not see them underneath his very loose shirt. He often complained that they were itchy and uncomfortable, but others would just smile and gently remind him that is was his fault in the first place. Estel's expressive silver eyes were now very large, still looking tired and aggravated from his intense training earlier in the day. Ada had been working him hard lately. Allowing a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth, Elrohir quickly ruffled the boy's messy locks and gave him a winning smile. "Of course you'll beat us someday, little one! But for now, I do believe that YOU are the Balrog!" He said in a happy voice, watching as Estel's frown melted into a toothy grin. 

"Nuh-uh!!" He cried with a giggle, giving the elf's legs a slight shove, "You're still the Balrog!!" The three of them laughed, engaging one another in a slight wrestling match before standing back up and looking to the roaring falls at their side. 

"Come Estel, would you like to watch Elrohir and myself dive off the summit?" Elledan asked with a smile, motioning to the cliff high above the swirling water. Smiling even bigger as the young boy nodded enthusiastically, Elledan nudged his brother. Together they neatly removed their clothes until the were only in their under-shorts, (A/N: Picture like simple cotton boxers. Hey, I'm just a boring person! Heh heh....) And told Estel to sit tight as they began to take the short, winding forest path to the top of the falls.

*_~*_~*_~*_~

Clapping excitedly as a sopping Elrohir prepared to dive once again, Estel focused his eyes upon the high up figure in his graceful pose. Watching as the elf bent his knees slightly and launched himself off the cliff, Estel squealed. Falling and mixing with the plummeting flurry of shining water, Elrohir twisted his lithe body into many flips and spins until finally tucking into a tight line, and plunging into the rapid water below with only a light splash. (A/N: Olympians eat your heart out! That means you too, LE!!) 

Bursting into a vigorous round of clapping and laughing, Estel found himself wanting more and more to try this himself. It looks so easy! He though surely as his brother popped above the water and began swimming towards shore. Scooting from his seat upon the ground not too far from the water's edge, Estel grinned at his now dripping brother. Elrohir pulled himself cleanly from the foaming waves lapping about him, and smiled at Estel's bouncing form. "How was that one?" Elrohir said with a laugh. 

"That was really good Elrohir, I liked your back flip!" Estel replied quickly, letting his excitement spill forth. The elf smiled at him, sitting upon the ground and pointing up to the summit as Elledan prepared to dive. "Watch, this should be good." Said Elrohir.

Elledan leaped from the ledge and into the air, doing a routine almost exactly like Elrohir's. Ignoring Estel excited squeal, Elrohir scowled at his brothers now approaching form in the water. "You copied me, you look-alike!" He said in a mock anger voice. Elledan ignored him, and turned to Estel as he pulled himself out of the rushing water. "Did you like that one, Estel?" He asked hopefully. Upon hearing the young boy's approval, he grinned and began to bicker with his brother.

"It was NOT like your dive!"

"Yes it was! Almost exactly!"

"I think you are spending too much time with Glorfindel, brother. He is rubbing off on you!"

"What? I am not insane!!"

"I didn't say that..."

"You did too!"

"Hey, can you guys let me dive now?"

"I did no........what?"

Estel smiled as his brothers stopped arguing, their fair faces showing surprise at his request. I just know they'll teach me, he thought confidently. After all, his brothers always did everything for him, why should now be any different? Waiting a few moments during the rather uncomfortable silence, (that he simply ignored), he felt a beaming smile slide onto his face. At first, his dripping brothers could do no more than glance at each other in silence, a worried look showing upon both of them until finally Elledan spoke softly, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I am sorry, little one. But this is one thing that is just to dangerous for Hu..." Catching himself before he said 'humans', and upset Estel, he added, "You. It is much too high, you really are much to young to take the kind of impact that diving has upon the body." He finished in a gentle tone, hoping that Estel would not get angry. Even though he knew he was hoping in vain.

"But you taught me how to climb trees! Why not this too?" Estel immediately cried unhappily, his beaming smile melting quickly from his young face. He found himself feeling suddenly being treated very unfairly. Did they not remember how huge that tree he had just climbed was? 

The twins smiled at each other silently, this time Elrohir speaking with his own forced smile. "Yes Estel, but we knew you could handle that, this really is much too difficult for someone of your size." He said with a smile, feeling the protectiveness for the young human well up inside of him. If he tried to dive from these heights, his small body would surely crumple under the force. Humans, after all, really were much more fragile beings. There was simply nothing else to it.

"But!" Estel exclaimed, beginning to protest when Elrohir held up a hand to silence him. "No, Estel. We simply will not teach you. Perhaps.........when you are older." He said sternly, mentally whispering to himself, 'MUCH older.' 

For a moment, there was a very loaded silence between the two elves and the young human, who's expressive eyes were now slowly welling up with glittering tears. The twins, as if sensing each other's plans at the exact same moment, stood up suddenly, and noted that the sun had already dried them sufficiently. Putting their clothes back on quickly, each adopted a happy smile and stooped to pick up the pouting young boy. (A/N: Hey, he's 6 after all....) Swinging Estel into the air, then back into his waiting arms, Elledan sighed in relief as the boy suddenly gasped and giggled. 

"Hey!" Estel squealed. "No fair Elledan!" Grinning genuinely at his twin, the two began to walk back to Imladres for dinner, which would be ready very soon. After a hard day, they both knew Estel was tired, and the twins could both sense in each other that some dinner and sleep might not be such a bad idea.

*_~*_~*_~*_

Frowning at the uncomfortable squirming of his stomach, Estel tried his best to ignore the burning hot guilt that was threatening to devour him alive. Laying silently in his room, he didn't deem to feel the soft sheets that were surrounding him. All he could feel was tense and guilty as he planned out what he was about to do. Taking one last look around his room with wary silver eyes, Estel slipped out of bed, and flitted silently about his dark room as he dressed himself in day clothes. Pulling on his new, soft boots, a pair of black leggings (or pants), and a light, velvety black tunic, Estel stood and surveyed his appearance in a mirror quickly. What stared back at him slightly surprised the young boy. There he stood, a shadow in black as he dressed according to Elrohir's stealth lessons. Always blend into your environment.........he thought slowly. Turning his eyes toward his window, Estel steeled his will. This time, he would not get caught. Padding softly towards the ledge that shone with moonlight, Estel only paused to put on his long cloak and grab his tiny twin daggers. He didn't know why, he just felt he should be ready for anything. Even in Imladres. Finally reaching the window sill, Estel swung himself out smoothly, smiling slightly as he realized that all his extra training was paying off indeed. 

Pausing there for a moment, little Estel sat down on the sill precariously to look around the empty courtyard below. He had seen it before, hundreds of times, so of course he was not really looking at it, but more focusing on what would happen if he got caught sneaking out again. Unconsciously, rubbed at the bandages on his ribs. Letting a slightly chilly breeze play about his face, Estel blinked, and pulled himself out of the sullen mood he was falling into. I won't get caught, he thought happily as he slid himself down onto the trellis below. There's no way! Feeling a slight moment of panic as he dropped to reach the vine-woven trellis, he quickly felt better as he shimmed his way down and onto the ground below. Looking around quickly, and listening for a moment, Estel took off softly towards the path to the falls. Soft and silent, the little six year old future king of men was, like a thief in the night.

*_~*_~*_~*_~

Estel's heart pounded painfully in his chest as he crept through the Imladres forest on a barely visible trail. Darkness was all around him, the swaying of the trees throwing shadows everywhere. The only patches of moonlight from above were slightly dimmed as a thin veil of the clouds misted the night sky. It was, after all, heading into September soon, so the weather was beginning to chill over ever so slightly. The only thing to calm his nerves after almost getting caught by guards twice, was the gentle scent of the forest all around him. Traveling swiftly, little Estel breathed in the scent of the forest as his eyes darted this way and that, their fear showing through even though Estel tried to hold it in. Up ahead, the rumbling of the falls was becoming louder and louder. Taking in a deep breath, he suddenly smelled the fresh moisture of the falls, and he knew he was there.

Sure enough, after two more minutes of walking, he found himself at a huge stream that ended abruptly to his right. Frowning slightly, Estel watched as the glittering rush of water seemed to be swallowed up by the night sky itself. Following the bank to it's end, he assured himself that below was the forest clearing and pool that he had been to earlier in the day. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Estel looked into the water for a moment to calm his nerves. It seemed a lot higher that he remembered............. The swirling of the silver water twisted with unparalleled grace, brushing off rocks in the stream and lapping at it's banks with relentless force. It seemed that some driving force compelled this strange water, commanding it to rush with all speed over the cliff, awaiting the deep pool below. Still, with the image of his twin brothers twisting through the air with fluid style locked into his mind, Estel was determined to try it. "How hard can it be?" He murmured to himself quietly. 

Shaking his dark locks of hair back, Estel began walking towards the edge of the water, looking for the ledge that Elledan and Elrohir looked to be standing on earlier. Spotting a trail of slippery rocks that were slightly submerged leading to a large, flat rock, just above the falls, Estel carefully stepped upon the first rock, wincing at the feeling of the cool water rushing into his dry, warm boots. Putting his full weight gingerly on the rock, he stepped to the next, putting his tongue between his teeth in the effort. After about a minute of this, Estel reached the large platform rock. Standing up tall and proud, Estel looked around and gasped. It looked as if all of the forest had been laid around this rock.. He could see everything! *But now is not the time for admiring the sights*....... Estel's subconscious reminded him sternly. Snapping out of his reverie, he licked his lips in anticipation. The spray of the falls was misting upon his face, the moonlight was his spotlight, and the whole forest was watching. Not bothering to remove his clothes, Estel forgot all sense as he stood just as his brothers had, graceful like a dancer, bent his knees, and sprang forward into the night air with all his might.

As Estel flew forward into the weightless night air, he closed his eyes, and smiled, but was not prepared for what happened next. Suddenly he began to fall, feeling sick as if some horrible force were pulling him towards the silver blur that as the water below. Estel's whole body began to panic, as he tried desperately to comprehend why he was falling like this. His brothers seemed to float down, but not he. He was plummeting towards the ground like a rock. 

That night, no one heard the silent prayer of the small boy that fell towards the rushing water. Or the splash that swallowed a small body cloaked in black underneath the rushing silver waves. And no elf nor man saw a small black form tumbling along, underneath the waves of the Brunien, and out of Imladres. 

But somewhere, thousands of miles away, an elven woman clad all in white, woke up from her tree top bedroom with a very un-elven like scream. 

~*_~*_~*_

Author's Note: Tee Hee Hee.............don't kill me please!!!!!! Oh man, I'm evil, taking forever to update and then leaving you with a cliffe!! What will happen to Estel? Who is this woman from far away? ( Three guesses who......) You'll find out in the next chapter! I really hoped you liked this, please let me know! Review review review, pretty please? Thanks so much and I'll see every one soon! Bye!


	8. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Hello hello hello!! I hope everybody liked the last chapter, I got some really nice reviews! I'm gonna be leaving on vacation on the eleventh for fie days, but I'll TRY to have this up by then. Maybe, maybe not!! Hope you like this chappie, bye!

Reviewers to thank: You guys are so sweet! 

TrustingFriendship: Yea, little adventurous Estel. Can he swim?............uh........... I might wanna think about that! Tee hee! Thanks for your review!

LE: Hey lady! Did I need to put Galadriel in the last chappie? Uh.......(*sweatdrops ) Who said it was Galadriel? Oh man, that was lame........Anyway! Yes you could do that dive, that cliff was freakin' huge! You can and you know it, you A-League diver you! Haha, thanks for the review!

Grumpy: Estel really does need to learn that high places and humans don't mix. Hehe, isn't he cute? Thanks so much for your kind review!

Happy Molecule: Teehee, Estel gets in so much trouble, I love it! Thanks so much for your positive review!

Amlee: You liked it? Thank you so much, that's awesome! Goodness, I didn't know I needed to update THAT much! Hehe! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I don't freakin' own LOTR or any of it's characters.........(*sobsob....)

  


Childhood Curiosity 

Ch. 8: The Aftermath

Elrond knew that there was something wrong this day, something so wrong that he simply couldn't even begin to express how he knew. Everything around the elven lord was literally screaming a warning to him, but he just couldn't understand it for the life of him! And it frustrated the elf so. There he stood on the balcony just outside of his room, simply staring into the confused sky above. His ageless face held a perfected mask of calm upon it, but any could see that the lord's eyes held a glimmer of worry. As the strong winds of the day ripped and soared about him, he didn't even bother to hold his long, dark hair in place, or attempt to straighten his robes that were being whipped this way and that. Even the winds, it seems, are trying to get my attention, Elrond mused gently. Watching as his own hair flew in front of his vision, Elrond lost himself in thought. The skies above were grey and stormy, the air holding it's warm temperature as if to ease the land into the furious storm it knew was coming. Trees creaked and groaned, the waters rippled and roiled, and still everything seemed to cry out a warning. Oh yes, there was something going on. Something indeed, but what? What could possibly be so important that even nature itself was trying to warn him? What was happening outside of Rivendell? Perhaps he should send out a scouting party beyond the borders? After all, the twins were about to leave anyway, this might give them a better experience....................

The Elven lord's train of thought was interrupted quite abruptly as two figures came walking onto his balcony behind them. Sensing the familiar presence of the twins, Elrond did not need to turn around, or put on an "everything's okay" face. He knew why they were here, and could sense the unease of his two sons with a slight twinge of sadness. They knew something was going on, but whether they knew more than he, Elrond was yet to find out. 

"The winds, they fester, father. Nature is in an uproar all around us. Surely the reason you are outside on this blustery day is because you have felt it as well?" Came the voice of Elrohir behind him. Studying his son's voice momentarily, Elrond found his youngest son's voice to hold a slight note of worry. Elrohir had always been known to be an elf who wanted to know what was going on, and it seemed that this was no exception. 

Waiting a moment before answering, Elrond finally spoke as a large gust of wind blew his hair in front of his eyes, blinding his vision momentarily. "Aye, my son. I feel the unrest of nature. Even the mighty Brunien is speaking it's warning. But as to why............I have not discovered the answer. Have the two of you discovered anything?" 

"Nay father, we have tried, but cannot seem to discern the warning." Elledan said glumly. "However we were just about to ask wether we should take Estel out for his lessons today. This weather seems pregnant for rain , and you know how thunderstorms still frighten the boy."

Thinking for a moment, Elrond finally turned to face his sons, whom he found sitting on the thick stone railings lazily. Their faces were calm, and Elrond smiled as he watched their dark hair, so much like his own, blow about their faces. But their eyes, Elrond thought fondly. Looking onto the murky brown depths of his sons eyes, he could read every emotion they felt easily. Just like hers.........As thoughts of his wife invaded Elrond's mind, he felt his heart beat painfully at her memory. She was so far away, healing in the undying lands. What would she do?.............. "Nay." He said finally with a smile. "Estel has worked hard lately, he may have the afternoon off. Why don't you two take him to the Hall of Fire? He will be comfortable there, and pay this coming storm no mind." 

His twins smiled back at him, and for a moment there was silence between the three. Suddenly looking up as they felt another approaching the balcony through Elrond's room, The twins grinned as the fair haired Glorfindel came out into the elements, followed closely by a very agitated looking Erestor. 

"Greeting, my friends!" Glorfindel said joyously, "Wonderful day out, don't you think?" This caused the twins to look at each other, and stifle sniggers behind their hands, but Glorfindel seemed not to notice as he continued smiling serenely. 

Smiling at the two elven lords, Elrond nodded his head, his eyes searching the other's eyes for their thoughts. They felt it as well, the unrest of nature, but indeed they knew no more than he. They had come for something else, but what? "What did you need?" Elrond asked.

Erestor looked quickly at Glorfindel, his eyes flashing as the blonde elf nodded slowly. And with that, Erestor launched into a very violent tirade. At least by elven standards. "Lord Elrond, where is Estel? He has skipped all of his lessons today, and the maids say they haven't seen him all morning. One elleth said she might have seem him playing near the great hall, but it might have also been another elfling! This is in direct violation of his punishment, and now it is much to late to begin the lesson I had planned! It was outside, for Valar's sake!" "As was mine." Glorfindel added in with a quiet smile. 

"You haven't seen him all day? Neither have I, but I simply assumed that he was with you two since I did not see you either." Elrond said in a surprised voice, quickly beginning to wonder where his youngest son had gotten off too. Surely not the woods, for he had placed extra sentries in the forests ever since Estel's tree incident some time ago. The two Elven lords before him shook their head slowly, and turned to the twins. 

"We thought he was with you two!" Erestor added thoughtfully. The twins exchanged a confused look, before grinning sheepishly. "We thought he was with you two!" They said in unison, a hint of laughter and worry entering their voice. 

For a moment, there was a mutual silence between the elves, and then suddenly a huge gust of wind blew them all slightly sideways. The twins gasped and grabbed into the railing for support, and it was then that everything hit Elrond like punch to the head. Estel hadn't been seen all morning, and nature was crying out to him so violently, that surely it must be connected! He was speechless for a moment, allowing his mouth to hang open as suddenly nature's warning made sense along with many other things all at once. Like an explosion in his brain, Elrond staggered slightly, much to the surprise of all the elves around him. "Ada!" The twins cried together, leaping from their seats to grab onto his arms worriedly. They had never seen him display such weakness since their mother had been attacked! Glorfindel and Erestor took a concerned step forward as well, but were quickly knocked back as a huge buffet of wind tore around the balcony. The weather seemed to be getting worse!

As the Elves looked to each other for a consensus, Elledan and Elrohir began trying to lead Elrond into his bedchambers as they tried to get out of the winds. Once inside, Glorfindel forced the delicate glass and wood double door shut, and turned to find a very white faced Elrond staring blankly off into space, muttering to himself in a very fast paced tone.

"But how could he get past the guards?..........Even nature is warning us.........he must be in trouble.......Estel......." Suddenly Elrond's head snapped up, his now messy dark hair flying back. The other four elves in the room looked on, speechless, as Elrond suddenly gave a thundering cry of "ESTEL!!" And rushed from the room, charging down the hall with a strong swish from his silken robes. 

Looking at each other momentarily, the twins nodded, and rushed from the room after their Ada, giving similar cries of "Ada!" Glorfindel and Erestor moved wordlessly after the twins, not quite understanding what was going on but feeling the general concern all the same. All that was left now was the great lords of Imladres rushing towards the young Dunedian's room, like some sort of strangely mad race. 

*_~*_~*_~*_~

The messenger from Lothlorien rode towards Imladres faster than he even thought possible. Meadows, woods, streams, all of them rushed past his sharp elven vision in a colored blur. His ears were filled with his harsh breathing of his horse, and the music of the wind. As his reddish hair whipped behind him, he smiled as even the wind seemed to push him towards his destination. Allowing his bright brown eyes to dart down to the message that was tucked into his robes, he remembered the oddly emotional face of lady Galadriel when she had given it to him. 

##### Flashback #######

Running as fast as his elven legs would permit him, Guathane raced up the ever spiraling stairs towards the treetop home of the Lord and Lady of Light. Allowing his breath to come easily in and out, he didn't even seem to see his pathway before him. After finally rounding the last bend, Guathane came into the entryway of the Lord and Lady's house, a familiar glowing golden light surrounding him immediately. Looking around to find the Lord and Lady already waiting for him, Guathane gave a slight gasp to see the distress on Lady Galadriel's face. Her usually passive face was twisted into a slightly frantic expression, the pools of her ocean blue eyes swimming with fear. Giving a short, distracted bow, Guathane said rapidly "You sent for me, my Lord and Lady?"

Walking briskly up to him, the Lady of Light nodded and began to speak equally as quickly, her siren voice somewhat strained. "Yes Guathane. You are the fastest rider in all of Lothlorien, and now I beseech you to deliver this message to Lord Elrond of Imladres with all haste. You must ride as the wind flies! I leave to you the swiftest horse in our kingdom. Now go, and may Earendil shine upon thee!"

Finishing her statement, Galadriel handed him a carefully sealed envelope. Nodding as the urgency of the situation set in upon him, Guathane gave a short bow, and turned on a heel, racing with all his might towards the Lorien stables. 

#### End Flashback ######

Leaning further down upon his horse, Guathane whispered soft elvish to his tired stallion. "Come my friend, it will be soon now that we come upon a rest stop. But we must ride hard! Now run, run like the wind blows."

~*_~*_~*_~*_

The passionate rumble of the Imladres filled the ears of the twins as they stood at the summit of the highest falls, but each feeling lower than the deepest pits of Dol Guldor. It had now been several hours since everyone had noticed little Estel's absence, and their search had lead them here after Glorfindel had displayed his expert tracking skills. The blonde haired elf had taken just a little bit to find the fresh leaves that had fallen off the trellis below Estel's room, and at that moment, they all knew that Estel had snuck off. Again. After a forest trek, and distressed silence between companions, the twins found themselves here, at the top of a waterfall. They had explained to their father how Estel had wanted to dive off the falls very badly, and Elrond took the information in silently. His face clam but his ancient eyes glittering with worry and fear. That sight enough was enough to make both Elledan and Elrohir tremble with fear themselves. Obviously, Estel was really in trouble, somewhere somehow.

As nature had died down and ended it's tirade with nothing more than a light breeze, Glorfindel was now diving into the falls pool to try to find any clues. Anything at all. Casting a nervous glance at his brother, Elledan felt Elrohir's unease. Focusing down into the roiling pool of water, Elledan spoke quietly to his twin. "I know what you are thinking. You feel that this is our fault. Do not worry so, Elrohir. Although we played some part, it was Estel's decision to come here, and possibly jump. His, and his alone."

Elrohir did not look at him, but nodded mutely. And somehow, Elledan knew that despite his somewhat encouraging words, his younger twin felt the same burning guilt that he himself secretly felt. Trying to cast fear into the back of his mind, Elledan intently focused down into the shimmering water. There just had to be some clue, something! Watching as Glorfindel resurfaced momentarily, the blonde elf waded to the left, and that was when Elledan saw it. Feeling a jolt of excitement run through him, Elrohir jumped as well, feeling his brother's happiness. Focusing his gaze downwards, Elledan felt sure that he was looking at the gentle silver glint of a piece of metal under the waves. It was faint, but it was definitely there!

Waving his arms energetically through the air in a very un-elvish manner, Elledan called down excitedly to Elrond, Erestor, Glorifndel, and the three Rivendell soldiers that were with them. "Ada! Ada! Look, right there, beneath the waves, I see something!" 

Gathering to the edge of the pool, Elrond shouted back up to confirm the location, and with that, Glorfindel breathed in deep, and disappeared beneath the waves. "Come on, let's go see what it is!" Elledan said excitedly, tugging on his twin as he took off running down the path. 

Rushing towards the pool, the twins were by their father's side in a matter of minutes, each looking anxiously into the pool for Glorfindel's return. There was complete silence between the elves, as a horrible tension lingered in the misty air. As every second stretched into an eternity, Elledan felt as though he might explode during the wait. What was it that he had seen? Watching the rippling surface of the pool, several minutes passed before a tired looking Glorfindel broke the surface of the water. Dripping and slightly breathing hard, the Balrog Slayer made his way towards the shore, fighting the current lightly. When finally he touched the edge, Glorfindel looked sadly up into the group of elves. Gasping at the sight of the mighty elven warrior's eyes shimmering with sadness, Elledan felt as though his world were collapsing down around him. As slowly but surely, Glorfindel raised his hands out of the water, clutching a tiny elven dagger. The dripping weapon was left without it's twin, as it shone with the name 'Estel' upon it's surface, in the trembling palm of Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer. And then, there was silence.

*_~*_~*_~*_

".............................hello?............................chil..............child.........................wake........................"

"........Is he.............alive?............injured................blood loss...................he's a fighter..................will he............. live.....?.......................Only .....................time......................may tell......................"

  


Four Days Later

There were voices, voices all around him. Very faint, as though they were whispering, but he could hear them. What were they saying? It wasn't in elvish, what was going on? Estel felt these thoughts slowly as he become slowly more and more conscious. Things crept back to him for what felt like an eternity. First, he could think, no longer floating in the dark, silent void as before. Then his hearing began to pick up things. Very quiet at first, but growing clearer with every hour that passed. Next came the slight ability to twitch his heavy, numbed limbs. And with that, feeling had flooded into Estel's small body, and he knew that surely he was dead. His entire body hurt more than anything he could ever remember feeling, more than he ever thought possible. Every bit of him ached and burned, as though he had been thoroughly beaten and then thrown into the flames of a white hot fire. Why was this happening? Why....................It was then that Estel's mind launched into the memory of a cloudy night....................he watched himself sneak through a dark, swaying forest. It looked so familiar................and then, he was at the summit of a huge waterfall................... .......................no, no he was jumping! What? There was no one there to catch him as he plummeted towards the water below....................he was all alone!! Where was Ada? Ada........... Ada!!..................Ada!!! ADA!!!!!!!!! "ADA!!!" Estel suddenly heard himself scream out in a cracked voice, and with that, his eyes snapped open, and an odd scene closed in about him.

Throwing his body up, Estel found himself in both a lot of pain, and in a strange room. It was dark, but above him Estel found a thick canvas dome, through which he could just barely see the stars that were shining outside. He was in a soft bed, that was made of skins and other fabrics that looked to heaped upon a flat wooden floor. This wasn't the Halls of Healing!! Where was he? He was all the way enclosed by this strange fabric, but a small flap was fluttering to his right in the invisible night breeze outside. It's a way out! Estel thought desperately. Heaving himself out of the mass of blankets, he began trying to roll his way out towards the flap, clenching his teeth together to stop from screaming. Pushing himself along the rough, wooden floors, Estel's entire body was in agony. He didn't even feel the soft slide of bitter tears that were streaming down his face. It was just a little farther, he was almost there! Almost............

"Oi? What's this?"

A voice sounded behind Estel suddenly, cutting through his pain to let a wave of fear wash over him. Then a pair of rough hand grabbed Estel around the waist, and he stopped struggling, feeling his entire behind simply go limp. With his mind reeling around in every direction, his breath coming in ragged, pained gasps, and his limp body being pulled backwards by some unknown person, Estel did what any small child would have done in his situation. Squeezing shut his dizzy eyes and taking in a painful breath, Estel, Dunedain child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, screamed. 

*_~*_~*_~

Author's Note! Teeheehee! That's it for this chapter, oh I just love cliffies!!!! By the way, the messenger from Lothlorien's name is pronounced " GOO-AH-TH-AH-NAY" Thus, Guathane! Anyway, Ahem,(* loud announcer voice cuts in) What is this mysterious messenger from Lothlorein going to say? What will Elrond do now? WHO IS ESTEL REALLY DEALING WITH??? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of, Childhood Curiosity!!..................Hehe, that was corny! Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, please leave me a review on your way out! Thanks, and see you soon!


	9. Traveling Gypsies?

Author's Note: Alright everybody! Here we go with the next chappie, I really hope you like it! It's got angst, a wee bit o romance, (hey, I'm a sap,), and some weird going-ons. Auw yea! This chapter will be centered on some new characters, and I OWN THEM!!!!! aah, that felt good....... Here we go!

Disclaimer: AAAAAARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! I don't own LOTR, alright? (*sob....)

Reviewers to thank: Oh, you all are so nice! Thank you!!

Happy Molecule: Um......well, I kinda lost you on all the questions, but let's say, yes to the first half and no to the second! Haha! Thanks for the review!

HotDini: Ooh! I just love your story, and thanks for the nice review! Keep going, bye!

Grumpy: Tee-hee, Elrond probably does have grey hairs already, but he dies his hair to hide them! E-hehe!! Thanks for the really nice review!

Amlee: Gweahahahahhaa! I am evil, but thanks for such a kind review! 

  


Quickie: Ok, the conversations will be mostly in the common tongue in this chapter. All elvish will be enclosed in these ~ Marks. Okie-day? 

  


Childhood Curiosity 

Ch. 9: Traveling Gypsies?

Sitting by the crackling fire, Rathue watched absentmindedly as glowing embers erupted into the clear night sky, radiating their reddish light as if to mock the stars above. It had been a very interesting day indeed, and after such odd occurrences, even the lively music of Thalia's lute nearby couldn't rouse him from his thoughts

~*_~*_~*_~ Flashback ~_*~*_~*_~*_

As the line of canvas wagons crept as quietly as possible past the valley of Imladres, the tension was not the only thing stirring in the air. Looking back at his group, Rathue the thief grunted in frustration as the howling wind wildly buffeted this way and that. The trees were being lashed, the roaring waters of the nearby-by Brunien were roiling erratically, and for the life of him, he could not ever remember such tempestuous weather as the what was going on now. The group, of course, were the notorious band of thieves that had been plaguing the entirety of the world of men for some time now. The band of about 27 thieves were all young, and had very early on formed together as a kind of family, caring for one another when there was no one else there to look after them. Rathue had been elected leader, but was currently wishing someone else had the job as his head throbbed uncomfortably with a headache. They had been traveling for about eight days now, and were almost to their base, that was concealed deep within the rock walls of the misty mountains. But that was far from their minds as the passed by Imladres, home of the Rivendell elves, and a great power that none wished to witness. So, in the wild weather, the small party made their way as inconspicuously as possible through the forests.

Rolling his eyes as the horses continued to whinny and stop walking uneasily, Rathue knew that he was losing this battle against the elements quickly. He didn't want to halt the party, especially when they were so close to Elrond's home, but it looked as if he would have no choice. Great Arda, he thought angrily. This is just perfect! Reaching down, he proceeded to pull out a crude silver whistle on a string from the inside of his simple cotton tunic. Halting his wagon, he brought the warm metal up to his lips and gave a long, shrill blast of sound. As the ringing noise echoed all around him, he heard the rumble of the wagons behind him stop, and strangely, the wind die down ever so slightly. Looking about himself worriedly, Rathue could not help but feel uneasy himself about this whole situation. The strange weather, the unease of Imladres' forests, what in Mordor was going on? Shaking his head, he tied up the reins of his horses, and jumped down from the rough, wooden drivers seat of his wagon. Like clockwork, his group of thieves had already gathered to the left, awaiting orders from their leader's signal. From this, he allowed himself a small smile. Walking over to them, he cleared his throat, and the wind began to pick up once again.

"My friends, we must rest here for a while. Our horses are tired from battling the extreme elements on this day, and we cannot fight it anymore. It is only shortly after sunrise, but still be wary of your surroundings if you must venture away from the wagons. We are in elvish territory, and we do not want to do anything that may arouse their anger. Understood?" Rathue finished, feeling battered as another gust of wind swept him. 

Hearing a general murmur of assent, He nodded as a few of the women asked to go gather water from the river. Watching them walk away into the forest, he felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed the slim figure of Thalia, an excellent thief and swords woman. Trying his hardest to ignore the odd flutter of his stomach, Rathue turned to one of his friends standing nearby. Marcus was a taller man, looking slightly older than his 27 years. His kind features and lanky build held only a note of his skills as a thief, but Rathue knew better, having been friends with this man for almost 18 years. Seeing Marcus's bright green eyes focused skyward, he shook his head with a smile and walked over to stand by his friend's side.

Without even saying hello, Marcus began to speak to Rathue. Somehow, he just knew who was standing next to him. "Can you feel it, my friend? Surely all of nature is screaming it's discontent. I feel the very foundations of Middle Earth moving, Rathue. This odd weather, it is all somehow.............connected...............What in Mordor is going on?" 

Listening to his friend with his own puzzlement running through his mind, Rathue spoke softly as another gust of wind pushed them impatiently. "You should have been born an elf, my friend. I cannot feel these things, but this weather does puzzle me. I have never experienced such wind." 

Marcus did not answer, but continued to stare into the confused sky above, causing Rathue to cast his green eyes upwards to survey his surroundings. The sky above was a heavy grey, with thick, creamy clouds laying upon the canvas of the sky. Not a drop of sunlight showed through, like earlier in the day. The land was simply bathed in a warm, monotone grey light. It was an eeire sight indeed. The light foresting that they were currently traveling through seemed like another land altogether in this light......... not even the leaves of the trees that were wildly dancing in the wind held a gleam of light. Were they truly in Rivendell, the land that was said to glow with eternal light? Cut off from his musings, Rathue's gaze was torn from the sky to the direction of the Brunien as a bone chilling scream erupted into the air. Ringing around the winds and trees, he felt his hand immediately fly to the sword at his side. Drawing it's steel length fluidly out of the sheath with a ringing tone of metal, he cried, "The women!!"

Hearing others draw their swords around him, Rathue began immediately racing towards the river. Even though his vision was a blur of forests and trees, all he felt was the wind rushing alongside him, and the leather covering of the sword in his hands. The women of his group were in trouble, and nothing was going to stop him from helping them. Crashing through the underbrush, Rathue came into the river clearing to witness an odd scene. As the rushing waters of the Brunien lapped at it's banks at a lightning rate, the wind seemed to increase slightly. With his hair and clothes blowing this way and that in the spectral wind, he ran to the banks, where the women were clumped around something whispering and talking loudly. 

" Is he alive?"

"Someone get Arayune the healer!"

"He's battered up bad, poor little thing!!"

"He's barely breathing!!"

"What's going on here, who screamed?" Rathue demanded, pushing through the women to see what they were talking about. Finding Thalia sitting in the center of the group, he stopped dead in shock at what he witnessed her holding. It was a child.

She held the young boy closely, her tears spilling unchecked down her pale cheeks. He looked about six or seven, or maybe younger, but one could hardly tell by his state. The boy's clothes were ripped and shredded, missing pieces here and there, making it look as though he had been dragged a great distance. He was sopping wet, and covered in mud and his own blood, which was seeping steadily out of the many wounds that covered many places on his young body. His skin was bruised, and he looked like his ribs and right hand were broken. God Almighty, it was a wonder that they young boy was even drawing in the raspy, watery breaths that he was. For a moment, Rathue felt himself frozen in pure shock. Kneeling by the boy's side, he stared at the mangled body for a moment more, before reaching a tentative hand out to touch the boy's cheek. As his shaking touch came in contact with the boy's cold, clammy skin, the whole of Middle Earth seemed to react. The Brunien swelled up, it's water roaring furiously at their brimming banks, and the winds gave one all powerful blast, causing he men to cry out and the women to scream as it ripped past them, knocking many off balance. And then, just as soon as everything had began, it was over. Looking up into the sky, Rathue felt his confusion thicken as the wind settled to a light breeze, and the clouds began to slowly roll away. What in Mordor? Looking back to the young boy, he called to Arayune, and then spoke quickly to the rest of his group. 

"Everyone back to the wagons, and carry the child. We must leave this place, now! I do not know what just happened, but every sense in my body is telling me that we must flee this place, lest we incur the wrath of powers beyond ours.................................Move out!"

~*_~*_~*_~

" ADA!!!!!"

Snapping out of his own memories, Rathue looked around in alarm as the frightened scream echoed loudly into the night, ringing it's discontent for the entire world to hear. Looking to his other thieves, they stared back to him with equal confusion etched into their young faces. The fire's light illuminated the night's campsite, creating an almost eerie atmosphere as a scuffling noise was heard from inside the wagon behind Thalia and the others. With the music of her lute long since died off after the scream, Thalia's apprehensive face suddenly melted into an expression of joy as she looked into the wagon and cried, " he's awake!"

"What?" Rathue questioned quickly, standing up and walking briskly over to the crowd of his thieves that were gathered around the stilled wagon. Pushing through people impatiently, he made his way to the opening of the canvas wagon, it's cloth cover fluttering lightly in the night's breeze. Thalia stood with a happy expression etched into her porcelain features as she made to climb into the wagon with the boy, before Rathue reluctantly pulled her back to the ground. Ignoring the odd beating of his heart, he spoke to her softly to ease her confusion.

"We do not know this boy, he may well be dangerous. That is why as leader, I will go in to talk with him first." (A/N: I know he's only 6, but those were different times!) He said solemnly, trying his hardest to ignore the critical stare that her hazel eyes were giving him. Glancing around at his thieves that were waiting quietly around him, he nodded at them to disperse back to what they were doing before, and then lifted the canvas flap to climb into the empty wagon. As his eyes adjusted to the warm darkness that enclosed all around him, Rathue remained on his hands and knees to avoid the low ceiling of the wagon top. Looking down and around, he found the young boy frantically heading for the exit on the other side, dragging himself determinedly despite his various injuries. He's already moving? After all that he's been through? He thought to himself with amazement. Suddenly the boy reached out a trembling hand for the exit flap, and Rathue snapped back to the situation. "Oi!" He cried, crawling forward and pulling the boy gently back by his waist. If he kept this up, the kid would kill himself!

~ No!! Let go of me!! ADA!!!!!! ~

Flinching as the boy wretched himself out of his grasp and turned around, the child screamed hoarsely at him in another language. What? Rathue wondered, only able to understand the fear and pain that was laced into his small voice. " What did you say?" Rathue said in a slow clear voice. The child did not respond, but continued to stare at him with the most expressive silver eyes Rathue had ever seen. Suddenly the child flinched, looked down at his hip, and began patting his waist as if looking for something.

~ My daggers, where are they? Why am I wearing these strange clothes? What's g-going o.....on? ~

The child began speaking rapidly in another language, looking at his clothes with shaking hands, his eyes sparkling with more tears more by the minute. Indeed, the young boy began to choke on his last few words, suddenly looking up at Rathue with huge eyes and bursting into a loud sob. Taken aback by the sudden burst of crying, he quickly began to realize that he had no experience with children whatsoever. 

" What in Mordor is going on in here?" Cried the sudden voice of Thalia. Jumping again and looking behind him, he was just in time to see the young woman crawl in the tent, and move past him to comfort the sobbing child before him.

~*_~*_~*_~*_~

Estel's POV

Allowing the sobs to simply wrack through his small body, Estel cried for everything he was worth, not even caring that his bitter, salty tears were running painfully into the healing wounds upon his face. Here he was with a broken, bruised body, wearing strange clothes in a strange place, with a huge man grabbing onto him and yelling in a strange, garbled language. Trying to think straight as tears continued to pour down his cheeks, he lay down upon the hard, wooden floor to rest his already aching knees. I miss Ada, he thought with another sob. He's probably gonna be really mad at me when he rescues me from this place.......he is coming, right? Redoubling his crying at the thought of his Ada leaving him here, Estel felt himself suddenly being swept in to a warm, soft embrace. Pressed against a soft cotton tunic, Estel continued to cry, allowing the radiating warmth and steady heartbeat of the person to calm him slowly. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, or how long he continued to sniffle before he took a deep breath, and settled into the person holding him. This person smells nice, like Ada's summer blossoms........Sighing, Estel fell asleep quickly from his confused thoughts, not caring anymore about the strange man, or the pain he now only dimly aware of........

~*_~*_~*_~

Looking angrily into the confused eyes of Rathue who sat in the wagon before her, Thalia wanted desperately to scream her head off at the idiotic man. Feeling herself trembling in rage, she cuddled the now sleeping child in her arms tighter, feeling him sigh and snuggle into her chest. This poor thing, she thought with pity. So young, so innocent to be subjected to this pain. To have survived, his destiny must be great indeed. Looking up again at Rathue who was still speechless, Thalia began to speak in a low whisper. 

"How could you come in here and scare this child in such a manner? He is gravely injured for Valar's sake! What in middle earth were you thinking of, fool?" She hissed vehemently. 

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it agin with an odd gulping noise. Turning his eyes up to meet hers, Thalia flinched slightly. Feeling her rage oddly draining away, her confusion grew instead. Why did he affect her this way?? Do NOT look into his eyes, and keep going! She told herself quickly. "Well," he began softly. "I did not mean to scare him! He was trying to escape! And the he started screaming at me in some strange language! It sounded like elvish, damn it! I don't understand elvish! Do you?" Finishing in an accusatory tone, Rathue looked angrily at the young woman sitting before him. 

Rolling her eyes, Thalia reprimanded him gently. "You must be gentle with children, Rathue. If he is speaking in elvish, we will ask Marcus to translate what he can. You know he speak some elvish." 

Rathue nodded mutely. Turning on his knees to leave the wagon, Thalia called out to him softly before she caught herself. He turned with a surprised look, and answered, "yes?" Finding no words at first, she opened her mouth and smiled. "I think that this young one came to us for a reason. I can feel it in his heartbeat. He is different. And we must do everything that we can to protect him." 

Rathue hid his surprise at her statement, and smiled. Ducking under the flap, he disappeared outside, leaving Thalia with the sleeping child. Looking down into his healing face, she gently brushed a lock of dark hair away from his face. Where had those words come from? It didn't seem like something she would say at all............ Scooting over to the child's blankets, Thalia spread a woolen blanket over herself and the boy in her arms. Leaning back against the canvas backing, she closed her eyes and lost herself in her own thoughts. It had been a long day, after all.

~()~()~()~()

Author's Note: Yep, that's it! Alright, next chapter, we'll check up with the elves, and let Estel have another go at waking up! Hehe, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review on your way out! Bye!


	10. Meetings And A Splash Of Future

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm writing this in the shadow of my very first martial arts competition on Saturday. Good lord above, I am so jittery and nervous, I can barely write. I hope this chapter is good!

Reviewers to thank: Oh man, you all are the best!

Sorceress of rohan: You really liked it! Why thank you sooooo much!

Grumpy: Yeah, heh heh. Rathue's gonna get picked on just a wee bit! Thanks for your consistent, wonderful reviews!

Happy Molecule: There's a guy in your book called Marcus? Creepy stuff.......Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews!

Feanen: Interesting story? A person of few words, that's awesome! Thanks for the review!

LE: Hey lady! I'm really glad that you liked it, thanks for your review! DIVERS RULE!!!!!

Velvet 12: Wow, you think it's really that good of a story? Thank you so much for your wonderful review!!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own nothin'.

Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 10 (yaaaaaaayy!!!!) Meetings And A Splash Of Future

  


~*_~*_~*_ Foresight _*~_*~_*~

"Thalia!" Screamed a green-eyed mortal, "Get the child out of here!" 

Around him the bloodshed raged as orcs invaded the large cave, the dull light of a yellow waterfall flashing menacingly off of their red tinged weapons. As the green-eyed man slew another orc with a clean stroke of his sword, a very pretty woman screamed back to him. With a thin but curvy figure, she stayed in a corner, fighting in front of a small mass that was huddled beneath her legs. 

"What about the others, you fool?" She cried, her twin blades flashing this way and that as orc after orc fell. 

"They will get out, just take the child and run!" He cried back, turning for the briefest second to face her. His youthful face was framed by dark brown peach fuzz, but his pale cheeks were smeared with dirt and pasty black blood. For a spilt second they met eyes, and she nodded reluctantly. It was an instant too long. With a horrible cry, and orc lunged from behind the green-eyed man and ran the length of it's blade, clean through his chest. 

The young woman froze, looking terrified as the green-eyed man fell onto the ground without so much as a sigh, his eyes shock open and his mouth ajar. "RATHUE!!!!!!! NO!! GET UP!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTHHHHUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!!" She screamed in anguish. Turning around an kneeling to the mass behind her, she spoke quickly with tears spilling out of her eyes. The mass shook, but seemed to nod. Standing up, the young woman gripped her blades, and charged into the frenzy of battle, her cries echoing even louder than the rest off of the thick stone walls. As she disappeared into the crowd of blades, the small mass in the corner stood up amongst the corpses to reveal itself as a small child. With frightened silver eyes and long black hair, the child looked around, pulled out a small sword from his side, and dashed off to the left. He seemed to run faster with every second, nearing the opening of the cave through which the orcs had poured in like black syrup........running.........faster and faster.........And then he stopped abruptly as something grabbed him around the waist, and he screamed. 

" NOOOO!!"

~*_~*_~*_~ End Foreisight~*_~*_~*_~

Looking up from his conversation with Erestor, Glorfindel's dark eyes darted to the closed door of Elrond, Lord of Imladres, as a cry erupted from the room within. It had been a very rough past few days, with search parties and tracking scouts coming and going around the clock. From the shimmering rays of the sun to the misty beams of moonlight, Glorfindel had been receiving reports from his soldiers about the possible whereabouts of the young Dunedain child, Estel. And from the slightly mussed hairstyle to the slight shadows forming under the ancient elf's face, any could see that the hours were beginning to take the slightest toll upon the mighty Balrog Slayer. 

Glorfindel and the twins had craftily spiked Elrond's tea several hours ago with a sleeping herb to help him finally get some rest. After all, the elven lord had not slept in days, and he was beginning to show it worse than Glorfindel himself. The dark haired elf would take to long hours of staring off into the calm sky as if waiting for a sign, and fits of sulleness. It seemed that Elrond took the loss of Estel very personally indeed. 

Looking to Erestor, Glorfindel nodded silently as the two set off towards the carved wooden door, letting a deep silence hang between them as they knocked on the door of their friend and leader. "Elrond? My friend, is anything the matter?" Erestor called gently, taking Glorfindel by surprise with his calm tone of voice. Since when had Erestor ever been calm? At first, there was no answer to their calls, but suddenly the door flew open, and standing before them was a very angry looking Elrond.

The elven lord was in a new set of dark red robes, that billowed loosely about him with gentle grace. However his set face was one to be feared as he stared his two advisors into a hole in the floor. Dark eyes flashing, Elrond spoke calmly, speaking each word with distinct power. 

"Has there been any news? Since my MYSTERIOUS bout of sleep?" 

Glorfindel watched his lord stare him down, finding the words only after a few seconds of silence. "Well, my lord, our reports have been rather.......scattered, since the weather has died down. It seems that........."

" Lord GLorfindel, Erestor!"

Stopping abruptly as identical voice broke into his sentence, Glorfindel barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed the twins had returned with another report after going on patrol. Honestly, if one more elf interrupted him, he would pray to the valar for patience. Turning to find a very dirty, haggard pair of Elrondian twins rushing up to him, Glorfindel nodded to them as they bowed courtesy and stopped with open mouths at the sight of their father staring expectantly at them both. Turning their identically dirt smudge faces to one another in shock, Elledan was the first to look his father in the eye and speak in the most business like manner he could. 

"Ah, father. I am glad to see that you are well rested. It was very fortunate indeed that you fell asleep like......you......did." Tapering off as Elrond stared daggers at his eldest son, Elledan gulped and looked down at the floor as Elrond spoke.

"Yes. Fell asleep. Now, I believe that you two were going to say something?" Elrond asked pointedly. Looking up in surprise, both the twins began to blurt out their story at once.

"We found pieces of Estel's clothes downstream and....."

" I swear the wagon tracks ran right through our forest!"

" Estel's blood was also found on top of a surfaced rock on the banks some ways down, but..."

" It could only have been thieves, Ada! We think that they found Estel! The dirty....."

" He must have been very badly wounded, you know, and..."

Blinking against the tirade of the twins and their information that already seemed to be leading nowhere, Elrond raised up his hands and bellowed "SILENCE!!!!!" At once the twin's mouths snapped shut and they looked confusedly at their father who was rubbing his temples with an already tired look upon his ageless face. Looking into the weary expression upon his lord, Glorfindel frowned and began thinking quickly on another way to slip sedatives into his foods. This whole situation was quickly going from bad to worse, and Glorfindel's concern for Estel was growing with every moment. The calm voice of Elrond snapped the Balrog Slayer out of his thoughts quickly, and he focused his clear blue eyes onto Elrond as he spoke a startling revelation.

"I have seen my youngest, the Dunedain child whom I raised with my own hands." Elrond spoke at first, his voice not even masking the well of sorrow that was spilling into his soft tones. "Estel indeed," He began, nodding at the silent twins, "was dragged by the mighty Brunien out of Imladres. He is ver far now, exactly where I am not sure. Yet he was picked up by.........thieves." Uttering the last word softly, both Elrond and Glorfindel watched the mixed horror that appeared on everyone's faces. Thieves? 

Speaking quickly, Glorfindel found his own voice to ask what seemed obvious. "So you have had a foresight then, my lord?" 

Nodding mutely, Elrond's infinite brown eyes glazed over as he spoke again, this time softer than before. "We must send soldiers and scouts..........out near the misty mountains, and the plains of Rohan. We are looking for a cave..........with a waterfall of great size and yellow hue."

"Yellow, My lord?" Erestor chimed in uncertainly. "In all of my days, I have never heard of such a wonder."

Turning his misty eyes to Erestor, Elrond nodded again. " Aye, yellow. And we must hurry, for there is little time. The danger Estel is in is very great indeed. Now if you will all excuse me, I must collect some things. I have not Left Imladres in many thousands of years, however now the need is dire. Thither I shall ride." 

There was a collective gasp around the group, and before Glorfindel could protest, Elrond had gone with a swish of his robes.

~*_~*_~*_~*_

Estel's POV

It was all coming back slowly, that was for sure. The pain and soreness of his small body were returning to Estel in small doses as he awakened with the speed of an eternity. Allowing a small moan to escape his dry lips and cracked throat, he found the energy to open one blurry eye. All around him, Estel could feel warmth and soft things. Yet all he could make out with his hazy vision were fuzzy blobs of color here and there. Strangely, he couldn't shake the feeling of another presence in the room. Shrugging it off and closing his eye, Estel shifted his aching body to the side, trying to get some feeling of mobility back into his anchor heavy limbs. Indeed, he hated staying in one place enough, but to feel intense pain and numbness all in one dose while sitting still was unbearable. 

*Gasp!* "Oh, are you awake little one?" 

Hearing a strange, lyrical float into his ears, Estel felt his body come alive all at once. There IS someone here! He thought in a panic. Throwing his eyes shock open, Estel did not even wait for his vision to come into focus before throwing himself out of the warmth he felt, despite the scream of protest from his body. I have to get away! Desperately flailing himself forward onto the floor that he now felt quite certain was swaying, Estel suddenly found his vision flood back to him in crystal clarity. He was still in the wagon, with the rough, cream canvas top over him filtering the obvious sunshine outside. He was now much higher up, laying on top of many different baskets and things like that. The mass of blankets that he was now trying to escape were very colorful, made of many different materials and fashioned into bright hues of every kind. But all of that didn't matter to him now, as Estel refocused on escaping the confusion that he was in. Valar only knew where he was, who the people were that were talking to him, and what his Ada was going through back at home. 

" Wait, little one! You must not move yet, you are still quite fragile!" 

Breaking into his frantic thoughts again, Estel heard the garbled voice directly behind him. Crying out, he tried to fight the prickling burn of unwanted tears welling up in his eyes. His whole body was in pain, he was far from home, and now he was being attacked again. With one last sudden burst of energy, little six year old Estel turned to face his attacker, his silver eyes burning with defiance. Findy and the twins hadn't trained him for nothing! He had to be brave, that was what an elf would do! Rotating his tired body around fiercely, Estel suddenly found himself face to face with someone he had not expected. Sitting on the floor before him was the young woman from the last time he was awake. She was young, and Estel almost mistook her for an elf at first. She had dark brown hair that hung loosely past her shoulders like a curtain of velvet, framing her young face perfectly. She was smaller in body size, but Estel could tell right away that she was a fighter. She had limber, defined limbs, and a gleam in her blue eyes that held a note of wisdom yet ferocity. 

Allowing himself to slowly calm down, Estel couldn't help but feel that this girl was no threat to him, unlike the man that had attacked him earlier. Sitting down gingerly without ever taking his gaze from the girl, Estel began to think out his situation in a very un-six-year-old fashion. She must be the one that comforted me then, he thought logically. But the if she is so nice, why was she with that man, and where is she taking me? Does she know I'm lost? Perhaps she found me once I fell into the Brunien........ She doesn't speak elvish, I really don't understand anything she is saying.......Erestor would have a fit if he knew I was in such a situation. Honestly, I told him that all of those language lessons wouldn't help!! After pondering his thoughts in the silence between the two, Estel finally raised his eyes to meet hers. Ignoring his pain-ridden body, he began to speak in very slow elvish. Perhaps then she might understand.

~ My name is Estel. I am lost, and feel like I am hurt very badly. Do you know where I am? ~

Cursing the feeling of the words upon his dry, cracked throat, Estel tried his best to swallow quietly so as to wait for her answer. For a few long moments, the girl said nothing. Her face was an unreadable mask of emotion, however with slow movements, she made an odd gesture. Reaching her slender fingers up to her ears, she covered the whole of her ear with her palm, and nodded. Pulling his face into a confused expression, Estel felt immediately baffled. Was this a language? What was she saying? Seeing his obvious confusion, the girl repeated her motion, nodded again and pointed to him with a smile. Doing the only thing he could think of, Estel raised up his hands in front of his face. Finding his flesh palms bearing a few small cuts and little bit of bloodstain, he moved them on until he was covering his ears firmly with palms. I can barely hear a thing, he thought confusedly as he watched the girl who smiled at him and nodded. 

With a sudden movement, the girl reached into her shirt, pulled out what looked like a tiny, silver flute and put it to her lips. With a deep breath, the instrument began to scream shrilly, making positively the worst noise Estel had ever heard. It was bloodcurdling, high-pitched and wretched. Suddenly understanding her action, Estel crammed his palms into his ears trying stop the horrible noise from attacking him anymore. It was so auwful......he couldn't help his eyes from tearing up. It stopped with the suddenness of a knife through hot bread, and then the floor stopped swaying. Cautiously taking his hands form his ears, Estel watched with a sudden pang of fear as the door flap of the wagon lifted, and two man looked in. One of whom was the least wanted person Estel wished to see right now. 

~*_~*_~*_~*_~

Author's Note: Hehe! Yeah, I'm cuttin' it short here, but in the next chapter, I promise to give ya these things. A little bit of Estel, the Elves and their strategy, and the madness of the twins! All in the nest exciting episode of Childhood Curiosity! Yay!!!!! Anyway, please leave me a review on your way out, and thanks for reading my latest chappie! Please, review review review!!!

  
  



	11. Rebana Iel

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been really irregular with the updates, I've been SOOOOO busy lately. I know! (* ducks rotten vegetables thrown at her.) Here's Chappie 11!

Reviewers to thank: Oh you all are so awesome, thank you!

LE: Hey lady! Thanks for the great review, I hope your I-search went well!

Trusting Friendship: Elrond might know were Estel is........he might not! Tee-hee! I'm evil! Thanks for the great review!

Grumpy: Thanks for all your really nice reviews! You rock!

Here we go........

  


Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 11: Rebana Iel

The rumble of thunder caressed the milky grey sky as even the heavens seemed to tremble in fear at the sight below. Spilling into an open field, the earth shook underneath the hooves of hundreds of elven horses. With banners bearing the Imladres crest waving proudly in the warm winds, not even the lack of sunlight could stop the glitter of the beautiful mail being seen from miles away. It was a sight for the record books, as a huge elven host in war mail and representational banners sped across Middle Earth. The sight made both man and beast quell into the shadows as the flame of the Valar seemed to emanate from their immortal eyes. And leading the host, if you were lucky enough to see the great elf himself, Elrond could be seen in shimmering Gondolin armor. With his dark hair rippling behind him in the winds, the elven lord sat low upon his horse, clutching a note in his ancient hands. A note that seemed to bear the Lothlorien crest upon it's parchment surface.

~*_~*_~*_

Marcus's POV

Climbing calmly into the wagon before him, Marcus tried his best to quell the pang of fear that had just streaked through him. It had been a long time indeed since anyone in the company had heard Thalia's warning whistle sound. He could feel Rathue's tension beside him like his own, and that did not help anything at all. As the rough material slid across his face, his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness inside. Silently making his way through the jumble of items below him, he focused his eyes onto the young child that was sitting in front of Thalia. The young boy looked much better than the ragged, half alive mess they had found almost four days ago. Thick bandages on his ribs shown beneath his shirt, along with various other places upon his small body. The cuts all over his flesh were slowly healing indeed, but nothing could marvel the young boy's eyes. Endless silver pools stared straight out from his soul it seemed. They were focused on Rathue beside him, radiating fear and anger from his entire being. With his dark locks messily hanging in front his face, the child was slowly scooting away from their approach. Turning quizzically to look at Rathue, his friend sat down beside Thalia and gave him a look that seemed to say, 'don't ask.' Settling himself beside Thalia as well, he listened to their conversation half-heartedly. 

"How is he?" Rathue asked in a low voice.

Biting her lip hesitantly, Thalia replied in a whisper "I'm not sure, damn it all! He speaks only elvish I think. So it all sounds like nonsense to me."

Rathue nodded, but didn't reply. Marcus did not even need to look over to know that his friend was staring at him. Indeed, it was time to put his skills to the test. Moving slightly closer to the child, who flinched at this action, he began to speak in slow, rhythmic elvish. 

~ Hello child. My name is Marcus, who might you be?~

Mentally praying to the powers above that he had said everything right, Marcus watched with a wave of relief as the child at once perked up at his question. All at once a smile spread across his now beaming face, and the young boy suddenly seemed to forget everyone else in the wagon. Scooting as fast as his bandaged body would allow, the child came right up to Marcus and began to speak in a rapid, bouncy manner.

~Thank the Valar! I can't believe you actually speak in elvish, you know, I don't understand a thing anyone else says! What's going on here, why am I all bandaged up? Where are my clothes? Where are we, have you seen my Ada? I'm sure he's looking for me, and the twins! They always came for me when I was in trouble. Who are you? And....~

Taken aback at the sudden barrage of words, Marcus felt like he was going to explode translating the child's words as fast as he was. ~ Hold on, child! Slowly, I am not fluent in Elvish!~ He laughed with a smile of his own. 

The boy's smile grew bigger and he let out a laugh of his own, his small voice ringing like bells into the sky. ~ Oh, I am sorry my lord!~ He said slowly.

~Who are you now?~ Marcus returned.

~ I am Estel Elrondian. My Ada is Elrond of Imladres, and I am at your service.~ The child stumbled out, not seeming to comfortable with the formal greeting. 

Not allowing his face to betray his the shockwave of emotion that was rippling through him, Rathue nodded silently and told the child to wait for a moment. Turning to his companions beside him, Marcus looked at their confused expressions. Struggling to find the right words to say, Thalia urged him on. "What did he say Marcus, who is he?"

As Rathue nodded at her side, Marcus looked into their eyes, and took a deep breath. This could surely not end well. "The child is on the mend to be sure. He is very eager to speak to me, and does not know altogether how he got here," Marcus began uncertainly, trailing off with that last comment. 

"And?" Rathue said quickly, a note of impatience hinting in his usually calm voice.

"And," Marcus said with a pause. "And the child's name is Estel. Estel Elrondian, a child of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." 

The tension in the air skyrocketed as the two sitting before him let their mouths hang open is aghast. For several moments, the silence was thick in the wagon, seeming to last so much longer than it really was. Breaking the silence after it's span of eternity, a fellow thief stuck his head into the wagon.

"Rathue?" The dark haired man called quickly. "We are very close now to Rebana Iel. Shall we find another driver for your wagon and press on?"

For several moments, Rathue did not answer. At long last, he turned to the man with a serious expression upon his face. Nodding mutely to the man, Rathue turned back to Marcus with an expression upon his face that even he could discern. Was it panic? Concern? Fear? " A child of Elrond.......but how? The boy does not have the pointed ears of an elf, what in Middle Earth is he talking about?" Rathue mused to himself out loud, all the while keeping his gaze upon Marcus. Trying to find out what his friend was saying, Marcus decided to speak up. "Shall I ask him, then?" He questioned. At Rathue's nod, Marcus turned back to the young boy sitting in front of him. Estel looked confused and curious, not really understanding their conversation but desperately wanting to. Formulating what he needed to say, Marcus began to speak slowly.

~ Estel, what do you mean by saying that you are a child of Lord Elrond? He is an elf, and you are a mortal. How is this possible?~

Estel seemed to consider this for a moment before flashing a happy smile at him. ~ Ada says that I'm a Dunedain mortal, he says that's different. Ada adopted me after my papa died and my mama went away. He's the greatest!~

Marcus couldn't hep but smile at the child's upbeat manner as he nodded and held up a finger to Estel to motion for a moment. Turning back to the others with his smile still holding, he quickly relayed what Estel had said. Another silence followed in which the Wagon began to move and sway again, seemingly quicker this time than the last. As Estel's small voice broke into Marcus's thoughts, he turned to listen to the now frowning child.

~ Marcus? Do you know where my Ada is? I think he is going to be very angry at me when we get back to Imladres, because I disobeyed him you know. The twins and Ada told me not to dive off the Imladres falls, but I did anyway. Do you think he will be angry? When are we going to get back to my home, I'm tired and miss my Ada.....~ Estel finished off sadly. 

Noting the sparkling of tears in the young boy's eyes, Marcus knew that he couldn't let the child cry. ~ Well, little one. I think that your Ada will simply be happy to see you when you get home to the Valley of the Elves. But we are not going there right now. For a while, we are going to my home, and I think you are going to stay with us. Is that alright?~

Estel, who was now starting to look tired, allowed silent tears to run down his face before he nodded mutely. Knowing that this was all a little much for a boy of maybe six summers, Marcus told the child to lay down and sleep before turning back to his silent companions beside him. With a meaningful look into their eyes, he knew that there was now much to discuss.

~*_~*_~*_~*_

Night of the same day

Breathing in deeply as the moisture filled air hit his nostrils, Rathue felt a relieved smile flit across his lips. Hearing the familiar grinding snap of the great stone doors behind him, he smiled as the cavern of Rebana Iel opened up majestically before him. It had been a long journey indeed, with many unforseen surprises on the way, but at long last the thieves were home and safe in their secret hideout. The cavern was right in the entrance of the Misty Mountains, and hidden by what appeared to be a sheer rock wall. As far as the thieves knew, they were the only ones in all of Middle Earth besides the creators themselves who knew of this wonderous cavern. The place was massive, with only one cavernous room in it's entirety. From the ceiling hung thousands of stalactites, ranging from long, deadly peaks, to the yet growing bumps along the cave wall. Their hues were unmatched by any, as swirls of blues, ivory, yellows, and gold were frozen into their ever changing surfaces. From these came a gentle drip of crystal pure water, which drained into random pools here and there in the cavern. These pools were wonders themselves, holding water that was either crystal blue as a summer sky, or golden yellow and green as spring buttercups. Despite their obvious coloring, the water in the pools was fresh, pure, and light to the taste. 

The Stalagmites on the floor of the cave served many purposes besides their profound beauty. They held clothes lines, round wooden boards to serve as tables, and many of the bigger ones held hammocks for the thieve's sleeping quarters. The light was extremely airy in the cave, although no one knew for sure what made it so bright in the cavern. Although it was still a cave, if one didn't know better they might also call it home. Watching as the wagons were driven off to the side of the cavern's entryway, Rathue immediately followed the one carrying Erond's child. As it lumbered to a halt against a rock wall and the horses were lead away, Rathue peeked his head inside the canvas top. He immediately found Thalia and Marcus gathering up the child and his blankets in their arms, maneuvering carefully towards himself and the exit. Nothing was said until they were successfully out of the wagon and heading towards some of the sleeping quarters. 

"Estel can sleep in my place," Rathue said quickly finding himself anxiously examining the young boy's sleeping face. The other two nodded silently, their eyes not quite meeting. Rathue knew why they were so quiet. He could almost feel their fear. They had spoken long during the journey about what this child could mean to the group. They were now carrying one of the last few legendary Dunedain with them. Not only that, but this boy was the child of Lord Elrond and the fierce Rivendell elves. (A/N: Yea!) If these ancient creatures thought that they had kidnaped Estel, then they would chase them to the ends of the Earth to see that they got their just punishment. And that thought enough was enough to put untamable fear into each and everyone of their stout hearts. As they wound their way around the many stalagmite-hammocks, Rathue finally found his familiar one right next to Marcus' and Thalia's. Setting the child down, Estel shifted in his sleep slightly, mumbling about his Ada in a small voice. 

The three thieves stood there for a second, motionless in the commotion all around them. They each stared at Estel, lost in his or her own thoughts. They had never had a child in the troupe before, this might be interesting indeed. After a few minutes, Rathue called for Arayune the Healer to tend to the boy's wounds again. He knew that he would have to address his thieves soon, but his own eyes were beginning to itch with tiredness. It had been a long journey, and sleep sounded good right about now. At Rebana Iel, he didn't need to worry about the safety of himself and his thieves.

~*_~*_~*_~*_~

The Elven Host, camped at around the western entrance to the plains of Rohan.

As the rain washed the earth clean, tumbling down from the heavens in huge cascades, the Rivendell host was camped in the midst of it all. The horses were roaming freely, with their elven masters none to concerned about them for the training that had been instilled into them. They would come galloping back at the lightest call. There were tents set up here and there for the officials, such as Elrond and his advisors, however most of the elves were content to sit in the light rain and watch the confused sky swirl and tumble. In the flagship tent, however, there was much less ease as the leaders spoke out their plans of action. 

~*_~*_ Twins POV ~*_~*_

Elledan nudged his fidgeting brother at his side lightly, reminding him to pay attention as the dim torchlight illuminated a map that was currently in deep study. Standing around it was their Ada, whose face looked tired and worried all at once, the fair Glorfindel who's ever-present youth seemed to remain untouched, Erestor, who's ageless face looked more serious than usual in the reddish light, the much younger captian of the guard, Mithuane, and the stranger from Lothlorien, Guathane. Grouped around the ancient map of Middle Earth, the elves were in deep discussion, and although the twins knew that such discussion was important, they could hardly ignore the urge to run right out of the tent, jump onto a horse, and somehow find their youngest brother. 

" It is still hard to believe that we lost the trail of the wagon tracks on the plains. I apologize once again, my lord. These thieves must be extremely well skilled indeed to hide their tracks so." Glorfindel said with deep regret filling his baritone voice. 

Looking up at him, Elrond nodded and closed his eyes. " Do not apologize, my friend. It was meant to happen, for this is surely a test of the skills of the Elves. With the information of our young friend," Elrond said, motioning to Guathane. " and the information yielded to me by my own future sight, I feel certain that we will find young Estel."

For a moment, there was silence, while Elledan allowed these words to comfort him although they hardly did. Meeting the eyes of Elrohir next to him, Elledan could feel his brother's unease and regret filling his own soul with a weight heavier than the peak of Caradhas. It was almost to much to bear. Tearing his eyes from his' brothers, Erestor's deep voice filled his ears suddenly, slicing through the silence abruptly. 

"My lord, I hate to sound the voice of doubt, but I feel I must say what my mind implores me. The reports from our scouts tell that these thieves are ruthless killers and cold-hearted plunderers. We may find young Estel, but in what condition? There are so many things that could have happened to him at this point. He is only a mortal of six summers!" He said, shaking his head slowly as if in bitter shame. 

Listening to these words, Elledan felt the weight in his soul suddenly plunge. His vision became blurry, and his mind reeled without end. Words of doubt plagued his mind's eye as visions of a smiling Estel accompanied them. What if he's right? He thought quickly. He's so small, what chance could he stand against such a foe? Feeling the prickling tears in his eyes threaten to fall, Elledan found himself turning on a heel to walk slowly out of the tent. The second he was outside, the tears of the sky pelted him relentlessly as he continued to walk forward. Looking ahead, he didn't really see the plains stretching out before him, or the tumbling sky above him, all he could see was Estel. Estel pouting on the floor of the Great Hall as he wasn't allowed to have his favorite toy at the table. Estel's expressive silver eyes shining with excitement as Ada presented him with his first set of daggers. Estel all around. Abruptly tripping on a rock on the ground, Elledan was snapped out of his trance to find himself upon his hands and knees on the grassy ground. He was someways from the camp, out in a large grassy field with only to sound of the distant horses to quell the rumble of nature. Finally alone without the eyes of such powerful Elves staring at him, Elledan took in a quivering breath and allowed his tears to silently fall to the ground.

Sitting down on the soaking ground without care, the elf closed his eyes to allow the rain to fall upon his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he suddenly heard the voice of a Dunedain ranger. The man spoke softly, asking how elves showed so little emotion. How were they so perfect? Letting out a bitter laugh, Elledan thought of how silly he must look. Those who didn't think elves showed emotion were fools. Because right now, he couldn't do anything but express the raw emotion that was eating him alive. Sitting like this for a few moments, his acute hearing suddenly found the sound of slow footsteps approaching him. Opening his eyes only slightly, he found his brother plopping down right next to him. Looking at Elrohir, Elledan found the same emotions and thoughts running rampant through his twin with equal force. The same glitter of tears was in Elrohir's eyes as the rain soaked the elf from head to toe, and they both knew that there was no need for words. Closing their eyes again, each lost each other amongst his own thoughts, finding a little comfort in the knowledge of each other's presence. And for a good long while, the twins of Elrond stayed like that, dripping under the rain in the middle of a field. Each allowing an expression of nothingness to show upon their faces. Until at long last, each heard footsteps approaching them. Looking up at the same time, each felt a tremor of surprise run through them as they witnessed Elrond, standing before them in the pouring rain. 

His dark locks ran with rivulets of water, and his ageless face held nothing but an expression of care. In his lightest blue robe of silk, their Ada sat down in front of them on the muddy ground in silence. Finding himself unable to close his agape mouth, Elledan looked quickly to his twin who was in equal surprise. It was hard to find the words to say at first, until finally he sufficed to speak a simple question from his swollen, hurting throat. "A-ada........what are you doing h-here?" 

As another rumble of thunder passed overhead, Elrond simply smiled gently. Speaking in a soft voice, even the rain seemed to die down ever so slightly to allow him to be heard. " My sons, I could not simply allow the two of you to sit out in this rain with your emotions. I could feel the regret and pain that was slowly filling your souls like a growing fire. I knew that it would eventually burn out of control." Pausing slowly, Elrond looked up the sky and spoke again. " I do not wish you to despair, my sons. I beg of you to remain strong. Estel is alive, for it is fated in the stars that he one day become the king of men. You both know this as well as I, so we must remain strong for him. Do not ever lose hope, for even in the darkest of hours," Elrond said with emotion, pausing to look his sons right in the eyes. "There is still hope." 

Allowing the words of his father to hit home, Elledan hung his head and closed his eyes. He was absolutely right, and both the twins knew it. They had to remain strong, there was simply nothing else they could do. Hating the feeling even more as tears threatened to well up in his eyes again, Elledan suddenly found himself in the embrace of his father. Elrond gave the twins both a strong embrace, and then stood up into the now harder falling rain. Smiling at the twins who were looking up at him, Elledan suddenly found the ability to smile himself. There was new energy coursing through him, and with that he let out a shaky laugh. Looking into Elrohir's eyes and finding the same feeling, he took the hand that his Ada was offering him. 

"Come," Elrond said with a fatherly air. "Why don't we go into the main tent, and see what they are cooking for supper." 

Standing shakily on his feet, Elledan nodded and said with a smile, " Thank you. Ada." 

"Yeah!" He heard Elrohir exclaim next to him. "That sounds grand, I'm famished!"

~*_~*_~*_

Walking under the now pounding rain, Glorfindel looked out into a distant field to check on Elrond and his sons. What he saw brought a smile to him and a lighter heart, as he witnessed Elrond laughing with his twins, that looked to be flinging mud at one another.

~*_~*_~*_~*_~*

Author's Note: Yea! I had to do a little family scene near the end. After all, what those poor elves must be feeling is beyond my puny writing skills! I hope you liked it, and the next chapter we really get back to Estel! Thanks, and please leave me a review! Love yall, bye!

  
  
  
  



	12. A Lesson From Thieves

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!:eheheh.......um.....I know it's late! I'm sorry!!! (*runs away frantically from rabid fanfic readers)

Reviewers to Thank: Ooh, I love you all so very much! Thank you for your continued support! 

Childhood Curiosity

Ch. 12 : A Lesson From Thieves

Slowly coming back to the realm of awake, Estel could hardly describe how he felt. It was very curious indeed he finally decided, after a while of thinking about his situation. He could still feel the dull, throbbing ache of his many cuts and lacerations all over his body, but they were somehow muted. What he definitely could feel was the sting of every breath he drew in, reminding him of his tree incident only a few weeks back. But then, it hadn't hurt so much, because his Ada had treated him with special medicine. Cracking his eyes open, he began to think of Ada and the twins. I wonder if they are looking for me at all, he thought sadly. How did I wind up with these weird people anyways? I hope Ada isn't going to be angry at me like Marcus said, He did say never to speak to strangers. 

Allowing his vision to focus on it's own, Estel realized that he was lying down, but he didn't feel anything under him. Am I floating? He wondered, gingerly sitting up to look at situation. Pulling himself up, Estel first found himself laying in some sort of swing above the ground. It swayed precariously with his every movement, making him feel oddly off balance and nervous. Looking around him to try and find someone to help him, he found no one but an incredible site to greet him. Gasping slightly, Estel looked around himself to find an incredible room made entirely of glittering rock and stone. Here and there, there were glowing pools of some sort of liquid, and all along the floors and ceiling there were great rock needles hanging up-sidown and right side up. In all his life, he had definitely never seen anything like this. ~ Where am I? ~ He wondered out loud to himself, wincing slightly at the sound of his voice upon is cracked lips. Swallowing hard, Estel found himself suddenly very hungry and thirsty. When had his last meal been? It seemed ages since the soft candle lights of the Great Dining Hall had shone upon his food. 

Taking a quick look around and still finding no one, Estel looked at all of the similar cloth swings that were hanging around him. Do people actually sleep in these strange things? He thought uncertainly, shifting his blankets around to hang his feet over the now swinging sides. As it rocked back and forth, Estel closed his eyes again and slid off, absolutely sure he was going to fall flat on his face. Yet he didn't to his extreme relief, not really wanting another bruise to add to his growing collection. The stone floor beneath his warm, bare feet was slightly damp, but not altogether cold to feel. Studying the gently sparkling surface momentarily, Estel peered intently at the tiny crystals winking out at him from inside the rock. These were certainly nicer rocks than the ones in Imladres! Pushing his slightly greasy black locks out of his face and taking a deep breath, Estel only winced slightly at his sore ribs as he set off to his left, not knowing at all where he was going but determined to find out where in Arda he was. As he walked past a few of the pools filled with blueish-green water, Estel paused for a second to see what it was. Climbing up upon some smoothed out rocks to hang over the surface of a slightly large one, Estel looked intently into the liquid. It was pretty, he decided. And it looked harmless, even if it was green. Reaching out a tentative hand, Estel lightly brushed the surface before quickly recoiling his hand. Tiny ripples chased after each other from where his fingers had been as the cool-to-the-touch liquid stilled itself. It must be water! He realized, dipping his fingers and hands fully into the cool water. Lettting out a small sigh of relief, Estel drank until he was satisfied, loving the feeling of the cool fluid sliding down his throat. It stung his scratches slightly, but he payed them no mind as he climbed down and continued on his way. Looking all about him, he began to hear echoing voices coming from the other side of the cavern. The strangely ethereal voices didn't make any sense as they spoke in the same garbled language as the others, but nevertheless he began to walk to wards them. As his bare feet padded softly across the rough stone, Estel could help but wince at the soreness that was building up in his limbs. Had it really been that long since he had walked? How long have I really been away from home? Estel began to wonder, walking just a bit faster towards the now louder voices. He was getting close, perhaps he could ask them. 

Walking into a small alcove surrounded entirely by the rock needles, Estel found a large group of people sitting around a small fire. They looked happy, smiling and laughing as they sat together. This immediately brought a smile to his face, wanting to join in on their happiness. However when the first person noticed him, his smile faded and then the whole group fell into a hush. Suddenly, Estel was very aware of how disheveled his appearance must be as these people stared intently at him, their eyes boring into his with what almost looked like.......fear? They began to murmur amongst each other, sounding like a great hive of buzzing bees, throwing sideways glances at each other and then him.

"That's the elven child, the one raised by Elrond."

"He'll be the death of us all, I tell you!"

"Look at the poor little thing, he looks scared to death, and tired too!"

What are they saying? Estel thought frustratedly, wishing to the Valor that he understood them. He didn't like how they were all staring at him, what was wrong with them? Or with him? Suddenly gasping, Estel realized what they must be staring at. It was his ears, surely they thought he was strange because of their round shape. Like a circle, Ada had said. Reaching up to them sadly, he traced the curve with a trembling fingertip. What did their ears look like, anyway? Looking around the group until he spotted a young woman that looked nice enough, he slowly began to walk towards her.

~ Can I see you ears? I'll let you see mine, please? ~ Estel said slowly, approaching the women who simply smiled back at him. She didn't recoil like the others were, but held a look of love upon her face. Turning for a brief second to a girl standing next to her, she whispered something and the girl took off running past Estel. He however didn't notice as he tentatively reached out and brushed the girl's hair away. Taking one look at her ears, he shot his hand back as if he had been burned. He couldn't believe his eyes! The were round, not pointed! Round just like.......

~ Mine.... ~ He whispered barely to himself, feeling confusion well up inside him. These people weren't elves! They were....men. He had never actually seen one, but Ada had told him what they looked like. They looked just like him........

~*_~*_~*_~

Hearing urgent footsteps racing towards him, Rathue turned from his seat on the edge of a bathing pool. He had been staring morosely into the rippling water, watching the new inflow of water from the outside weather, lost in his own thoughts about the future and vaguely wondering about taking a bath. Seeing Mihtune running towards him, her younger face was crinkled in worry, he instantly felt concerned. She was a younger thief indeed, but one of their fastest message runners. "Rathue!" She called, stopping just in front of him as he stood up quickly to meet her.

" Rathue, the child is up and wandering about. He came up to the fire circle and began talking in that smooth elvish language! He seems confused, poor thing...." She finished sadly, motioning lamely towards the southeastern corner of the cavern. 

Feeling an uncomfortable jolt of surprise run through him, Rathue sputtered stupidly, "Estel's up?" 

Nodding reverently, she motioned for him to follow her back. Quickly taking off after her, Rathue felt like running himself through with his own sword. How could he have been so careless with the child? He had to be more damn careful, this child could mean the life and death of his thieves!

~*_~*_~*_

Sitting down to sort out his own confused thoughts, Estel wished his Ada would come and comfort him. Nobody understood him, and he didn't understand them! Closing his eyes, Estel ignored the whispering around him and the approaching footsteps. However an urgent call in elvish caught his attention, snapping his eyes open to look behind him. 

~ Estel! Estel, are you alright child? ~

Turning to see Marcus, Thalia, and Rathue running towards him, Estel stood up and allowed himself to swept into Thalia's warm embrace. Burying his face into her shoulder, Estel began to talk in a muffled voice to Marcus, hoping he was going slow enough for him to understand. 

~ Marcus, I didn't know you were all mortal men. I've never seen one, I always thought I was just.....different because of my ears. I want my Ada now, I'm hungry and tired! Where am I? ~

Feeling the slow circles that were being rubbed into his back with slight pain, Estel tensed up as Thalia hit his scratches. Marcus's voice floated back, along with the garbled voices of the others. 

~ Come now, Estel. How does a nice bath and some dinner sound? Let us get some of that old blood and dirt washed off you. ~

Sniffling a bit, and trying to put on his bravest voice at the same time, Estel managed to peek his head out of Thalia's hair and say, ~ B-But I don't l-like baths! ~

Finding the smiling faces of Marcus and the man now known as Rathue looking kindly down upon him, Marcus spoke softly as Thalia secured Estel and got up. ~ Oh, but I think you will like this bath Estel! Have you ever taken a bath in green water? ~

Allowing his own smile to creep across his face at this, a flood of memories came rushing back to the little child. ~ Well, ~ He began with a shy giggle. ~ There was this one time when I got revenge on my brothers in the men's bathing area....~

~*_~*_~*_~

Sitting with his back in a nice, squashy chair, Estel couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face no matter how much he tried. He had just gotten out of a fresh, warm bath of purely green water! Thalia had scrubbed the grime and blood off him with a gentle sheep-skin cloth, and then Rathue and Marcus had come back with new clothes for him. True enough, they weren't as nice as his Imladres clothes, but the were soft and comfortable, made just for him by the troupe tailor. His new cotton clothes were a rusty red tunic with matching pants that were slightly too baggy, but felt comfortable as they billowed about him. After that, Estel couldn't describe the wonderful feeling of being fresh and new that was coarsing through him as he sat down to eat three full plates of meat and vegetables. He didn't even care what it was, because food had never tasted so good to him in his entire life. 

Now he sat there, with energy anew and simply feeling that he could take on the world. Thalia, Marcus, and Rathue were sitting around him, having just finished their own dinners, but watching him with a wary eye. Talking amongst themselves, Estel cut in excitedly.

~ Marcus, come and play with me! I want to do my sword lessons and play hide and seek! ~

Marcus smiled at him, and relayed him message to the others, who began talking quickly as well. 

~*_~*_~*_

Rathue's POV

"A sword lesson? That's much to dangerous. All I need is for Elrond to find his child missing an arm!" Rathue said in a final tone, shaking his head.

Smiling and looking lovingly at Estel, Thalia spoke energetically as well. "Auw, come on Rathue! The boy was raised by Elves, I'm sure he knows what he's doing! Give him a chance, this might be good bonding time for you and him!"

Looking slightly helplessly at her, Rathue opened and closed his mouth silently as Marcus nodded in agreement. It looked like he was being overruled on something else. " Mordor! What are you two talking me into THIS time?" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Standing up as Marcus instructed Estel what was going on, Rathue pulled his own trusty sword from his side, and then his long dagger from out of his boot-side. Looking carefully at the glinting curve of silver metal, he decided it would be a perfect short sword for Estel to use. When finally Marcus had stopped talking, he smiled as the young boy excitedly bounced up to him with a beaming smile. Pointing at the dagger, the boy asked something in rapid elvish. Arching a brow, Marcus translated, "is that my sword?" 

Rathue smiled back, nodding and handing him the dagger hilt first. Taking it in his small hands, the boy immediately fell into a dueling ready stance, holding the dagger out with a steady hand. He wore a peevish grin, and a gleam in his silver eyes. Falling into a different stance, Rathue made the opening thrusts, moving his sword slowly just to gentle with they boy. However Estel swung his sword faster than a viper, parrying each attempt with unnatural speed. Feeling both confused and surprised, Rathue put on a more determined face and put on a faster offensive. Perhaps this boy knows more than I thought, he vaguely thought to himself. As the sword match got faster and more heated, the clash of the two silver swords rang like bell chimes along the cavern of Rebana Iel. More and more thieves came to watch, attracted by the noise as a man and a child moved back and forth. Their faces concentrated, their arms and swords no more than a fluid blur of color and silver glint. It was indeed a scene to be awed. When finally Estel twisted twice backwards, blocking a blow each time, and slid underneath Rathue until he thrust his sword upwards, the point barely touching Rathue's now frozen stomach. As the final clashes rang around, an odd silence followed, broken only by the heaving breaths of the two fighters. Like a time warp, they were frozen in the checkmate position, until finally Estel removed his sword and stood up gingerly. Bearing a huge grin, he spoke in rapid elvish before performing a shaky bow. The thieves around them exploded into cheers and yells, clapping and yelling for an encore. However Rathue bowed back silently, feeling numb at his defeat. I was just beaten by a six year old.......he thought vacantly. I shall never live this one down.....

Snapping back to reality as his thieves piled themselves around Estel, carefully patting him on the back, Thalia put her arms around Rathue briefly and looked into his eyes. "Well," She said with a growing grin....... "At least you won't be able to understand him when he rubs it in, my friend." Breaking out into a smile himself, Rathue nodded and brushed his thieves away from the beaming young child.

"Marcus, translate this for me." He called kneeling to the young boy. Estel looked at him happily as Rathue spoke slowly. "Well well, young Estel. You have excellent form, and fast footwork. All elvish trained I assume, but now we are going to play a different way. Are you up to it?" 

The boy looked to Marcus as he finished translating, and then nodded bouncily. "Good, get back into a ready stance then." Rathue answered with a small smile. 

In a moment they were facing off again, all of the thieves watching and cheering. However he knew better than to fight the boy like he had just done. As soon as Estel got too close, Rathue would give him a light punch or shove. After about eight blows, Estel was getting teary eyed, his confusion obviously growing as he stopped. ~ You cannot fight like that, it's cheating! ~ He accused angrily, sitting down on the cave floor.

Hearing Marcus, Rathue nodded to him and sat down in front of Estel again. Lifting the boy's chin to reveal a frustrated face, Rathue felt a streak of affection race through him. Though it felt odd, he ignored it to speak softly. "You are right Estel. What I just performed was not proper technique. It is called real world fighting, what I use in my life almost everyday. It is much more effective than what you have been taught. Would you like me to teach it to you? Yes, how would you like to learn how to fight and behave like a thief?" 

The boy was silent for a moment, sniffling and searching Rathue's eyes with his own. Until after a moment he nodded and proclaimed, ~ Yes please, but I'm tired now, and my cuts hurt. ~ 

The thieves applauded again before dispersing. Scooping up a now sleepy eyed Estel into her arms, Thalia cried, "Come now, little Estel! It is time for you to go to bed!"

Este gave a shy giggle before settling into her arms happily. Shooting a meaningful glance at Marcus and Rathue, she left the two to a silent wake. Turning to one another, Grinning suddenly, Marcus said in a serious tone, "So, because he beat you in a duel, does this mean that he is the troupe leader now instead of you?"

~*_~*_~*_~ 

Running full tilt against the now howling night wind, the Ork troupe held a loose formation against the elements. Leader Zargrok knew that they were only a few days from their home in the Misty mountains, and they sure as Mordor weren't going to stop running now.

~*_~*_~*_

Author's Note: Heyheyhey! Yeah, alright! Now were gonna get Estel feeling better, and the newest threat to his already screwed up life is running right for them! Who knows what will happen next, On the next exciting adventure of Childhood Curiosity!.....heh heh, sorry, I know it's corny! Yay! Anywho, Please leave me a review on your way out, and I hope you liked it! Pretty, please, and I'll see you all much sooner this next time! Okies? See ya!


End file.
